


Divided

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Admiral Marcus fucked up your shit, Admiral Marcus is an asshole, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy sexual happenings up in here, Just not for awhile, Khan is pissed, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Still romantic though, Violence, Waay before STID, Will probably lead into the plot of STID, dom!Khan, gore-ish, here be smut, khan smut, khan/reader - Freeform, khanxreader, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before John Harrison was unfrozen, you were Admiral Marcus's favorite weapon. After wiping out your home planet and using you for countless years, you were soon 'retired' to a dormant life aboard a secret ship used for testing weapons out on "prisoners" of Star Fleet. You were content with your existence, choosing not to seek revenge, until a man named Khan overtook the ship and caused a rift in the peaceful path you had chosen for yourself. [Super Sexual][KhanxReader][MuchoDom!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Takeover

You tugged anxiously at the sleeve of your Star Fleet dress, the itchy fabric felt like dull razorblades. You walked aimlessly down the corridor ignoring the screams that echoed through your ears. It didn’t even bother you anymore, the sounds had become almost methodical, the depressing tune of your life. You stepped quickly, having no problem making it to your destination since everyone on the ship basically avoided you. You were more than a mere outcast you were like garbage to them, they didn’t want to touch you and were afraid to look into your eyes as if they could turn people to stone. Your long hair was held up in a high ponytail, straight and sleek against your back and you had bold eyelashes that framed your lavender eyes. You were told your appearance was stunning, the peak of perfection, some say it was the work of the experiments, others say that your race used to be known for their elegant look. Nobody would know for sure as nobody dared to ask and even if they did you couldn’t bring yourself to open your mouth. You really only spoke when you needed too, the officers took it as obedience but you just didn’t have anything to say. You watched the people on the ship as a hobby, studying their faces and mannerisms. Some people looked like they felt bad for what they were doing while others thrived in the pain they caused. Everyone said it was to benefit the world and protect them and their allies, and everyone seemed to be brain washed enough not to ask where the “criminals” they tested came from. You swiveled to avoid running into a burly man who wasn’t paying attention and his bulging arm hit you, you saw him grimace out of the corner of his eye but he acted unfazed. Running into you was like hitting a brick wall which might have been another rumor spread though this one was actually true.

He turned and bore his teeth and you laughed internally, another reason you decided speaking would only cause you trouble was the sharp fangs that hid underneath your lips. You watched him come at you in slow motion, which was another talent your people had, used to have you guessed was the right way to phrase that. You watched his mouth turn upwards into an angry smile slowly, he had some food stuck in-between his teeth and didn’t seem to know what a toothbrush was. His muscles jiggled as he stepped, spit floated around the corners of his mouths as he came towards you. You blinked as you tightened your pace, stepping against the wall. It wasn’t that you could control time, that would be silly. What you could do was move with agility that surpassed anyone you had met, you could probably make it around this ship in 2 seconds before anyone noticed. You chose not to and let him slam you up against the wall by the collar of your dress causing the hemline to rise up your thighs. He glared at you, pupils dilating as he inhaled your scent like a savage beast.

“It’s too bad we aren’t allowed to punish our prisoners, I’d say you deserve a spanking,” he said running his hand up your thigh. You didn’t move as you felt his body press closer to yours trying to get a reaction from his hands. His hand inched upwards and pulled the lace of your panties causing your training to make itself apparent, screaming at you to stab your fingers into his throat and crush his trachea. 

“Stand down, soldier” you heard your savior say. You had one sort of friend on this ship, one of the elderly doctors whom had been forced to serve on the ship you called your prison. You felt his hands drop you to the floor, thankfully everyone listened to Francis because of his seniority and apparently he was a ruthless man. That was also a rumor but you never bothered to ask if it was true or not because he never addressed the rumors about you, which is how your friendship stayed on course. You straightened your dress and walked towards him giving him a slight smile. He held the door for you as you grabbed a clipboard and looked over the patient. You never looked at names nor looked them in the eyes, the nightmares had stopped once you learned not to consider them a person. To you they were grey blobs with no family, no loved ones, nobody that would miss them when they were gone. 

“What would they do if you were what they tried to make you into” Francis asked flicking the tip of a syringe. 

“Dead” you said as your eyes wandered over towards the table. You didn’t see any movements, the skin looked cold and pale, you squinted your eyes and saw no blood flowing through the veins. Dead bodies were the best bodies in your current situation. You sat on the stool and watched the doctor inject the body with whatever was in his syringe, waiting for something to happen so you could record it. The chest rose arching its back so suddenly you nearly fell out of your chair. Francis turned to you and laughed a hearty laugh as you tried to regain your balance.

“I’ve never seen you startled before” he said turning his attention back to the body. You were about to respond when the body started to have a faint orange glow to it, as the liquid spread out like fireworks through the veins and arteries, lighting up in the most beautiful way. You stared in awe as the body seemed to be on fire and the smell of burning blood invaded your nostrils. Francis began to speak as you tapped away taking down everything he said about project phoenix and you thanked the stars they were performing the tests on dead people and not live ones. He went on for half an hour and then dismissed you to your quarters stating that you would pick up tomorrow. You jumped off your seat and gave him your usual hug goodbye and he patted your back lightly. You turned on your heels and put your arms around your back, crossing them so you held your forearms feeling your hair tickle your bare hands as you walked. You made your way through the halls and down three flights of stairs to your tiny box of a room right above the engine, the slow hum often lulled you to sleep when the silence was too much to bare. Your room was tiny but a vast improvement than the cells they held their captives in, at least you got to sleep on a bed. Everything was old and rickety, your bed squeaked under your weight and the sheets were probably a hundred years old. They were the darkest blue and reminded you of starless nights as a child, laying your rooftop with your brother talking about how when you were older you would be part of the greatest exploration team. The irony of your life was too much sometimes. You lifted your dress over your head and tossed it in the corner near the tiny excuse of a dresser. You eyed yourself in the mirror running your hands over your hips and up your sides to the tiny, circular scars left by injections. They had tried to modify you but nothing had worked on you, your blood was like radiation to humans and everything they tried to stick you with lost the fight your body put up. So they decided to use you to their advantage, holding the few that remained of your home planet up against you. Admiral Marcus became too obsessed with your abilities and slowly ran out of things to make you do what he wanted, with the loss of everything and everyone you loved you become docile and unwilling to be used an assassination weapon any longer. Your stone cold resistance to any form of torture they put you through sent Marcus up the wall with anger. He often fumed and continued for hours, having them try anything and everything on you but you refused to give him what he wanted. You had perfected being frozen so well you had almost forgot that your face had the ability to change expression, that your voice was built to be silky and dazzling for all to hear, your charismatic tongue no longer in need. You refused to let them control you, your anger had long subsided and you chose not to be like them. To be fueled by hate, greed and power it was all so simple. That’s how you ended up on USS Dark Water floating aimlessly on the edge of the Milky Way. You slid yourself under the covers and rolled facing the small rectangular window that ran the length of your room. That was the greatest feature of your shoebox you called home, you could fall asleep to the stars like you used to when you were little. You yawned and ran your tongue along your two top fangs, wondering if they were still as sharp as they used to be. Francis had once told you that they scared a lot of people on the ship and they feared you would one day use it to rip out their throat. Most of them thought Marcus still had such great power over you and that’s why you decided not to go on a murderous rampage, like he let you be there. Really you forced his hand but you kept quiet and let people go on thinking what they wanted, as long as you were not being forced to kill you were happy. Like every night the faces of your family floated into your head and you heard your mother’s voice singing to you, the humming of the ship staying in tune as you dozed off peacefully.

\-------

You jolted up feeling that same feeling you felt when Admiral Marcus and his secret army made their way onto your home planet, burning everything in sight. You looked around you and realized that it was way later than it should be, nobody had come to wake you for your duties which was not a good sign at all. You jumped out of bed throwing on your dress and exited your room, noticing there was nobody on your floor. It was too quiet and the hairs on the back of your neck prickled up, something was not right. You made your way up the stairs cautiously, looking back down to make sure nobody was following you. You tripped over something thick and landed on your face with a giant smack, feeling the thundering power of the floor radiate up your nose. You sniffed and sat up on your knees placing your palm to your nose, waiting for any fluid to drip out. You wiggled the tip of your nose and looked to see what had tripped you, and saw a leg that had apparently been ripped from its owner. Your stomach flipped as you scooted away from it trying not to puke. For someone who had the ability to rip organs out of people, severed limbs just didn’t sit well with you at all. You scrambled up, using your agility to glide up the stairs taking a quick peak around the corner before you decided which way to go. You heard multiple weapons firing, screaming and panic getting louder and louder then suddenly everything stopped. You heard a deep, ominous voice declare the ship was his to take and for his men to search every part of the ship and bring him whomever remained. You slid up against the sleek wall trying to visualize any escape routes as footsteps made their way towards you. You weren’t sure who you were up against or what they wanted, you could fight or you could try and make your way out without spilling blood. You bit your lip and turned to flee until the sound of a familiar voice made its way past you. Francis was being shuffled into a holding cell with all the other doctors he was pleading with them to let everyone go and that he was the head doctor aboard the ship. Your eyes shifted from left to right and you knew they were about to find you, your feet felt like they were glued to the ground and you tried to pull yourself together but your heart ached at the thought of Francis being killed, so you let them come. Four guns were pointed directly at your head and you held your hands up slowly trying to recognize their uniforms. They were all black and looked older and unlike any uniforms you had seen before. Your eyes ran down the four men, they all looked average build and could probably be taken down easily. 

“We’ve got one over here!” the taller man shouted. He motioned for you to turn around as the other three dispersed and continued their search of the ship. The man grabbed your arm harshly and led you around the maze of bodies scattered about you. You felt the gun at your head, your eyes searching for who was alive and who wasn’t. When you got to the front of the ship where the main detaining cells were you noticed that all the medical staff were huddled together in one see through chamber while the remaining soldiers were all held in an opposite one, stripped of their weapons. There were only about ten and they all looked unharmed which could only mean one thing, they surrendered. You scoffed while you walked by them, even though you hated what this ship was and everything that happened on it you still held honor and courage very high on your priority list. The man who had assaulted you earlier was one of them, he looked tired and scared so you gave him a pearly smile. He ran forward and slammed his fists into the glass trying to break free but he just bounced backwards and fell onto the floor. 

“BITCH” he screamed pointed his finger at you. That’s when you notice someone was sitting in the captain’s chair, your captain’s body laying on the floor next to the man’s feet. He sat so elegantly as if he belonged there, his presence caused you to pause and stare. His back was ramrod straight, his silky looking hands glided over the armrest as he turned his head to look back at the screaming man. He caught your gaze out of the corner of his eye and swiveled the whole chair around to look at you. His features were stunning; his eyes lit a dormant fire in your chest. They were a beautiful mixture that reminded you of the stars, his body was rigid and fierce while commanding respect without words. He stood up and walked towards you setting his finger under your chin, clicking his tongue in amusement.

“What did you to do make that pathetic excuse of a soldier so mad?” he asked as his eyes wandered down your body. Years of attempting to rile you up left you with so many thick walls between you and the world you hardly noticed when you stopped moving. You stared straight at him but didn’t let your body respond to the way his voice rippled through your chest and down your throat. He leaned down and put his lips millimeters away from your ear.

“Too bad you’re worthless, I bet you feel delicious inside” he said without faltering. You blinked a few too many times trying to cool yourself down before he turned and pointed to the one empty cell beside the medical staff. You obeyed and walked into it, keeping your stare at the wall and praying the heat from your cheeks would subside before you turned around to face him. You turned to face Francis in the opposing cell and you pressed your hands against the glass. He looked at you sadly, your heart broke into a thousand pieces, and suddenly you couldn’t breathe. Your pulse quickened as your sight became blurry around the edges, your legs suddenly turned to lead and you fell to the floor, kneeling against the glass so you wouldn’t hit the floor. You looked to your side to see the tall man who had caused this staring at you disgustingly, you gulped as his eyes shifted to the other cells and he began his speech.

“My name is Khan. Most of you know me as John Harrison, most of you know me very well” he said. A few doctors looked at the floor while some of the others began to whimper. You had heard that name echoed through the halls during meetings that were supposed to be secret; you heard some of the rumors too. Ruthless, arrogant, and genius were the three adjectives you heard connected with his name. He radiated vengeance; it was as if it seeped through his skin infecting the air around everyone. You watched him as he began to walk to the cell of doctors with his hands behind his back. 

“This ship is mine now and I will give almost everyone the opportunity to fight for their lives and become part of my crew. That being said, there are a few of you that will die. Now” he looked over at his two men that had been standing by his side whom nodded and opened the middle cell. Everyone huddled back towards the wall, a few of the female nurses had tears streaming down their cheeks, one in particular had begun to look seductively at Khan. He gave her a quick glance then turned his attention to a black haired man whom you had often given you menacing looks and requested you a few times when he had a particularly cruel weapon to test. You wouldn’t mind if he died but you did not wish death upon anyone, you had seen too much of it and now felt your natural blessing of talents made you a target if Khan figured out what you could do. You closed your eyes as you watched the men grab him by his hair and drag him out, throwing him on the ground in front of Khan’s feet. 

“Stand up” he said not looking away from the group. The doctor stood shakily, his breath seemed to be caught in his throat and he wouldn’t look Khan in the eye.

“I’m sor-sorry for what we-“ he began to say but was cut short by a hand grasping at his throat. Khan gripped him hard and lifted him up so his toes brushed against the floor. You heard a knock on the glass and you opened on eye to see a guard tapping a gun to get your attention.

“Look. All of you. This what will happen if you cross me” with that he bent his hand and snapped the man’s neck at an unnatural angle and dropped him onto the floor, kicking his body aside. Gasps and curdled screams were heard, a few people even took to the corner to be sick and you kept your eyes on Francis. He was shaking but remained calm and looked directly at Khan. You looked at the glass that held you captive, easily broken with a few swipes of your fingers. If you risked trying to save him you might just get everyone killed but if you didn’t then who knows what torture he would put everyone through. He motioned for three doctors and four nurses to come forward and he killed them in the same manner while his cohorts kept their guns pointed at everyone. The sounds of bones snapping raged in your ears and every time you tried to close your eyes you were interrupted by the gun banging on your door. He pushed the corpses aside and walked towards the soldiers, pointing out three of them. Two seconds later they were just a cold pile of flesh on the floor, burn holes in their head causing a pool of blood to flood around them. 

“Everyone remaining will be able to fight, unarmed for a place in my crew. If try to escape or defy me, you will be killed. Nobody knows this ship exists except everyone on it, so don’t think you’ll be getting out of here other than on my side.” He quipped turning on his heels. Your cell door was the final one to open and you were hoisted up on your feet and told to follow behind Khan. Everyone followed single file down the blood stained halls, guards in various places to making sure nobody ran while more of Khan’s crew appeared and began cleaning up the mess and breaking into the navigation systems. You wanted to look for Francis but your eyes stayed glued to Khan’s muscular back under his tight black uniform. His shoulder blades stuck out in the most delicate way and swayed with each step he took. You sucked in your breathe and ran down the ships layout in your head, your placement and the odds that you could get Francis out alive. The outlook was bleak and you didn’t know if he could still fight and the thought of him being brutalized made your skin crawl. You all filtered out into the training room as Khan stood in front of everyone, two men brought a black mat out and laid it in front of his feet. He pointed to someone at the very end of the line and then pointed to you.

“Prove you’re worthy of me sparing your life” he said with a snarl. You inhaled, raking your fingers down your thighs trying to shut off the mindset you had worked so hard to set in stone. You hoped it was somebody you hated, and sure enough it was that misogynistic bastard that had bumped into you earlier today. For once it seemed fate was on your side and maybe you wouldn’t feel so bad about this. Or maybe he would have some sort of epiphany and try to take Khan on himself, his ego was probably big enough. You stepped onto the mat and kept your hands at your side staring into the man’s hungry eyes. He cracked his knuckles, smiling before turning to Khan.

“Pairing me up against a lady isn’t exactly fair” he said. Khan said nothing as his eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened.

“You are a coward, you barely put up a fight against my men. I feel this is an adequate match”

Did he really just compare you to this pompous ass that didn’t even have the balls to do his job? You felt something snap in you, and you growled in his direction causing them both to look at you. Khan looked slightly amused at your gesture which made you even angrier. Before you knew it your opponent lunged at you, this would be easier than you thought. Time slowed down and again the spit from his mouth sprayed in light drops on either side, you watched them float for a second then you moved your attention to his hands. He was in mid stride; his one arm was bringing itself higher making his plan clear. That cheap fuck was going to punch you in the face to bring you down and you laughed to yourself. You saw Khan’s body stir faster than it should, and you realized his eyes were following you at an alarming speed. No human had the power to follow you, and as you shifted from foot to foot his eyes were two seconds behind your movement. You set that odd trick on the back burner and turned your attention back to the matter at hand, your eyes glossed over his torso focusing on his chest, finding his heart in mid beat. You reached your hand out and felt his sternum cracking under your force, your fingers stretched and grasped onto his heart muscle giving it a yank as you felt the aortas rupture and separate from the rest of him. The gasps came at a faster pace as you reached your arm back to your body his heart still spurting its last pump before falling limp in your hand, blood seeping in-between your fingers. The smell of human blood never bothered you but the warmth of it always delighted you as yours was cold and deadly. His body lay face down hand extended towards you foot, you stepped back disgusted that he was close enough to touch you. You could hear a mouse breathe with how quiet that room was, it fell over you like a quilt as you became aware of the looks you were getting. You didn’t want to see Francis’s reaction so you turned your attention to Khan, still holding the heart in your hand like a teacher would hold an apple. You cocked your head to the side and chucked it as his face, he almost caught it but slipped from his fingers and smacked him in the chest, creating a squishy noise as it slide down the front of his body. The blood had spattered on his face and he used his two fingers to wipe it from his eyes, flicking it onto the ground below. He looked stunned for about three seconds before a very animalistic noise came from his throat. He made his way towards you grabbing your hair and yanking you close to him, you allowed your body to fall limp, your emotions had finally brought exhaustion barreling through your body. It had been a long time since you had killed anyone and it made you want to cry even if it was someone as disgusting as him. 

“Maybe you’re not so useless after all” he said running his tongue along your earlobe. You shivered under his touch unintentionally and he threw you onto the floor at his side. 

“Stay” he said like he was commanding a dog. You shifted onto your knees and placed your hands on your legs, not wanting to anger him. Maybe if you could get on his good side you could get him to let Francis go, you searched for him in the line and you saw his face had turned white as a ghost. He was scared almost to tears trying not to look at you. You looked at the floor again as the rushing feeling of self-hatred washed over you, you wouldn’t let him use you like they had, not again and not ever.


	2. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how fast to put these up, my writing is pretty far ahead since I've been posting these on deviantart for about a month now =/. Also no beta so if I've made mistakes feel free to point them out, no matter how much I proof-read I'm bound to miss something.
> 
> Sexual tension & mini fights with Khan ahead! He will start being nicer to you. Eventually. Enjoy!

The smell of sweat and blood had become a permanent staple in your nose. Your knees ached from being ground into the hard floor, your hands felt molded to your thighs as you stayed in your position by Khan’s feet. You had watched two by two as the people whom you shared your living space with were killed off by each other. None of the doctors had survived, only one soldier had dared to defy Khan by standing with his arms behind his back and letting a nurse choke him to death. Her fighting style mirrored a stripper trying to glide down a pole as she wrapped her hands around the man’s neck; she tried hard to impress Khan by shoving her ass in the air as she dropped him to the floor. You had glanced upwards at Khan to see if he had responded and by the lack of growth in his trousers you figured she didn’t do that good of a job. You had tried to shift positions once and he firmly planted his fingers at the base of your skull and gave it a tight squeeze warning you not to move. So there you sat, like a dog being trained to heel, waiting for the moment you dreaded. Francis had watched with tears in his eyes as his co-workers were forced to their death and the four soldiers remaining flipped faster than you could blink. Of course they weren’t trusted in the slightest, and were informed they would be doing their fighting on the ground when Khan decided what planet to take refuge at, nobody was allowed to have weapons other than the men and women he had arrived with. You wondered where he found these people, they were all fairly ordinary, strong and trained well but nothing special like him. Finally Khan pointed to Francis and the girl right next to him, a skinny pale nurse whom had been shaking uncontrollably since you all had arrived. She had thin, pin straight black hair that hung just below her chin, her face was soft and pointed and her eyes were a dull brown. Nonetheless she had never given you any rude glares, she often gave you a look of sorrow when she witnessed you being harassed and you knew she couldn’t fight off a cold. She gulped hard and stepped onto the blood-drenched mat, Francis followed and they both turned to face each other. You couldn’t watch this, you had to speak up and since he had taken some weird dominating like to you, perhaps you could convince him they should be spared. 

You tugged at his sleeve while keeping your eyes forward not daring to look up at him like a pathetic mutt. He gripped your ponytail and yanked it so it snapped your neck back to look up at him, his eyes pierced through you like hot irons causing a tingle to run down your middle.

“We need them,” you said forcing your voice not to quiver. He looked at them then back at you, pulling you up by your hair so you were level with his face. 

“For what?” he seethed. 

“Do you have any medical staff on your crew as of this moment?” you asked. His grip was still tight on your hair and you were feeling a little too content with that. He knew you would be the best match against him, your speed was still unmatchable but he was fearless, and something about that intimidated you. 

“We need at least one doctor and a nurse to help him,” you said putting your hand on his and digging your nails into his hand, trying to send your own warning that this was not something he should cross you on.

“You will be spared under the agreement that you will serve under me as I am your captain now, and the universe if full of other doctors and nurses. You are disposable,” he said through gritted teeth.

You wanted to smile but you knew that you were already pushing the limits and surprisingly it was kind of fun. You had been so distant and closed off for so long you forgot how useful and ‘persuasive’ you could be. You felt tension fill the small void between you and Khan but the relief that fell onto their faces was more than enough gratitude. Whatever Khan had in store for you afterwards was probably something unpleasant, if his grip on his hair was any indicator it would probably be very painful. The room emptied as the guards split themselves, half guiding everyone back to through the double doors and the others carrying the bodies of the dead out. You watched the skanknurse give Khan a wink, making her dress ride up her ass as she swayed her hips past him. You wanted to fucking kick her in the neck and you had no idea why, you had used your sexuality all the time to be deceitful it was like a second nature to you honestly, but for some reason her doing it to him made your skin crawl. You tugged your head forward a little testing his reaction, his fingers gripped harder wrapping the course strands around his finger, causing a slight moan to escape your lips that neither of you were expecting. He laughed darkly and spun your around to face him, his lips curving into a devious smile.

“You like that?” he asked pulling your hair down further to expose your neck. He watched you bring your bottom lip under your teeth his brow furrowing on noticing how sharp your two canines were. You saw how bemused he was and decided to join his little game rather than freezing him out, you brought your tongue slowly up to your right fang and let it dance around the tip. He used his other hand to grip your chin and bring you slamming into his body, pulling down your hair even further to crank open your mouth. He looked over your lower jaw then up to your top row of teeth, ran his middle finger over the front of your canine tooth, and let out a guttural groan before dropping you onto the floor. You plopped down on your ass having no feeling in your legs yet and he turned to leave without a word. Two remaining guards found their way towards you, yanking you up and pushing you forward.

“Take her back to the cell,” he said harshly to his guards while fumbling with his pants. You couldn’t see what he was doing but from the way he walked you knew you had rattled him in some way. You could feel the heat radiating off him bringing sharp, electric ripples towards you, trying to wrap around your body and take control again. You almost felt bad about it, just like you almost felt bad about the ship being taken over and the inhabitants being slaughtered. You were in a grey area, you felt like you were always stuck there, everything that happened to you was never completely evil or completely angelic, which about suited your ill-tempered nature and your respect for life. Being alone for so long without anybody to understand how torn you felt, twisted and broken inside had created a massive island in your mind where all your thoughts left scattered and intertwined shifting the balance that was there previously. You were angry at Star Fleet for their blasphemous actions, but if the rest of the Star Fleet had no knowledge should they all be held accountable? The people that supported, fueled and thrived on other ships floating happily, blissfully unaware of the underground demons that ruled silently, should they not be spared? Those were the thoughts that consumed you for years until you felt as if your mind would explode, and so there you decided to sit in the grey area, for what seemed to be all of eternity. The only thing you could get yourself to fully believe in was that your natural ‘gifts’ should never be used to kill unless absolutely necessary. You would kill for Francis and for innocent people in danger, but killing to save yourself was out of the question ,but it also helped that you hadn’t met a sole that could even attempt to harm you, until Khan found you.

You were so lost in your thoughts you didn’t hear the guard yelling at you to get into the cell, you looked up and were back in the bridge with all new people in black uniforms running around trying to repair damage done by battle. You felt a sharp pain in the center of your spine, causing you to stumble forward into the open cell. You shook your body trying to get the tingly feeling to go away, it tickled and you didn’t mean to laugh but a small giggle escaped your lips. You turned around to see what the fuck had happened and you were met with a gun in your face.

“Oh, did you stun me?” you asked. You weren’t trying to be condescending you honestly hadn’t been stunned in so long you forgot what it felt like. The guard kept his weapon pointed at your face but you could tell he was nervous, his palms started to get sweaty as did his brow, his brown hair was matted to his face but his stare was gloriously trying to imitate his captains. You saw Khan out of the corner of your eye and you lifted your hands up and walked backwards so you were all the way in before they shut the door. You sighed and looked around you, they had moved a small bed into your cell and it looked about as comfortable as a root canal. There was a small nightstand next to it with the drawers removed, a glass of water and a plate of food set atop it. All the other cells were empty, and you had a direct view of the whole operation, the Milky Way was staring back at you from the large square window directly in front of you. A female guard approached you, pulling open the small black hole and dropped a pile of dark cloth into it.

“Change into your uniform” she said and briskly walked away. You cocked an eyebrow looking around you, there was a very scarce amount of females around. Two guards who just so happened to be male were posted in front of your cell while everyone else was busy cleaning up or doing whatever was necessary to finish taking over the ship. You walked over to the bed and sat on it suddenly taking a high interest in the shape of your nails. You knew Khan was around somewhere and you would not be changing in front of all these people. As comfortable as you were with your own body you were not willing to share it with the rest of the world. 

“We’re finished rewiring the commands Captain, all that’s left is the engine. She was damaged slightly in battle but nothing too bad, we should be off by morning,” said a rather stout woman. She and Khan had been walking past your cell while speaking when his eyes made contact with your dress. You flipped him off which caused an unforeseen reaction; he laughed. He nodded to the woman and she strolled off down the hallway while he eyed you, motioning to come forward with his finger. You yawned dramatically and walked towards him, trying to push down the tingling that seemed to be forcing its way between your legs. Did he always have to look so damn beautiful, his tight body highlighted by the even tighter fabric of his shirt and pants, the black made his striking features stand out even bolder in contrast with the dark cloth. He pointed towards the uniform and made a tsk sound while his eyes roamed over your body. 

“I am not changing in front of everyone” you said crossing your arms over your chest.

“Nobody is paying attention to you.” He said flatly. He was right though, everyone was too busy or too afraid to be focused on anything but the task at hand. You decide to use this situation to your advantage, the constant power struggle kept Khan on his toes and mildly interested in something other than your abilities and you hoped it would stop him from trying to use you as a weapon. You slipped off your boots without a struggle, running your hands from your chest down your stomach and to the hem of your dress, pulling it up over your head and throwing it into the corner. You tried to be less porn star than the nurse, sticking your bum out slightly while you picked up your new uniform. You turned feigning embarrassment as you pulled it over your head, showing off your lace underwear for the world to see. Thank god you had done laundry before all this nonsense happened. You weren’t sure if he was looking or even still there, but you kept your back facing him and walked back over to your bed suddenly feeling exhausted. Your knees had bruises on them from kneeling for so long and your back was stiff. You laid down on your side placing the pillow between your knees to help ease the pain, and you laid your head on your arms. You weren’t sure exactly how long it took you to pass out but the last thought on your mind was Francis and the tiny nurse. You were the only one in the holding cell, you had no idea where he had taken the rest of the crew. You let your heavy eyelids close and hoped that you had enough energy to find Francis when you woke.

\--------------------

Time had escaped you, you were groggy when you woke up and your arms felt fuzzy. Pain shot through them as you lifted yourself up off your bed, swinging your legs over lazily. You couldn’t tell how long you’d been asleep but judging from the position the stars were still in they hadn’t been able to move yet. You hopped off the rock sheet they called a bed and made your way towards the front of the cell, Khan sat in the captain’s chair giving you a perfect view of his profile. He was lost in thought, hand under his chin holding his head steady and he looked almost peaceful. He turned to face you as if he was expecting you to speak, and he was correct.

“I want to see Dr. Belfast” you said making eye contact. He stood up keeping your gaze, placing his hands behind his back and directly in front of you, his broad shoulders square and taught. 

“Why did you put your life at risk to save theirs when they are part of the empire that destroyed you and everyone you loved” he sounded angry as he spoke. You were rarely caught off guard and this was one of the times you had nothing to say. You shifted your weight uncomfortably and looked away from him, trying to control the tears that found their way to the corner of your eyes. You weren’t sure how he knew that so you decided to answer his question with one of your own.

“Why did you take over this ship” you quipped, straightening your back and turning your head back to face him. His crystal eyes looked foggy like he hadn’t slept in weeks, he kept his stance upright and his long legs brought his body forward to you. You felt weak in the knees at his proximity and you looked up at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He pulled the black portal up and stuck his arm through, pulling your body forward with his iron grip. You let yourself be dragged to the glass, his long fingers walking their way up to your chin, pulling your face back to his. 

“Admiral Marcus sent troops in to burn your home to the ground, killing nearly everyone and taking very few prisoners. He took its energy source and left it to rot leaving you to be the only one of your kind left. Why” he asked harshly, stroking his thumb under your chin. His fingers felt worn and used but his touch was gentle as it grazed up your chin to your bottom lip leaving a trail of ice in its wake. You felt like you had been standing there for years, you ran your tongue along your left canine feeling the tiny diamond that nestled itself behind it, drilled in for safekeeping under your request. You wondered if he had figured it out yet, you knew Marcus merely kept you alive after your family’s servant cracked under the pressure and informed him you were the last person who had the gem. He saw your tongue moving and he ran his finger after it, on instinct you bit down so he wouldn’t feel what you had hidden. He pulled his finger back and smacked you hard across the face sending you flying sideways into the wall. You blinked and rubbed your face, moving your jaw back and forth to make sure it wasn’t broken. Your tooth felt sore like you had tried to bite through concrete and noticed there was no blood in your mouth; Khan was rubbing his thumb over his finger, a slight smile forming on his pale lips.

“Feisty” he said dryly. You rose to your feet, glaring at him as you walked back up towards the glass. You weren’t finished with this conversation, he seemed to know about your past, and you needed to level the playing field.

“You didn’t answer my question” you snipped. He looked at you before rolling his eyes and turned on his heel to leave.

“Did you kill the prisoners?” you asked. He stopped mid-stride and turned to face you, suddenly looking at you as if you had kicked his puppy into a pool. 

“Do you think this is the only ship he has under wraps? Where do you think I got my crew from” he said shaking his head. 

“So the rumors are true then” you said quietly. You had heard them all, multiple versions but all mainly the same idea. He was used like you had been, he was angry and lonely like you were, rumors of his crew being demolished floated around though you had sworn you remember seeing them all frozen many years ago. You opened your mouth to say something but decided against it, you began to understand him a little more now but your anger was buried so deep you had forgotten what it felt like, just as you had forgotten what it felt like to feel love. Emotions did nothing for you anymore, they just confused and complicated everything, Khan was definitely not confused about his need for vengeance and as much as you two were alike you were worlds apart. A woman appeared from your left carrying a familiar object, they were going to try and take your blood.

“Why am I stuck in here?” you asked suddenly remembering you had more questions that needed an answer.

“You interest me; there was not a lot of information on your kind. Had this been 300 years ago, I would have loved to have your planet join me” he said motioning the woman to the circle that still granted them access to you. You laughed at the notion, knowing far well that your people liked living in the shadows, allies and enemies to nobody. This is probably what doomed your people in the first place, with no weapons other than your abilities your people perished quickly with the onslaught of weaponry. 

“You won’t have much luck with this” you said sticking your arm out. Khan eyed you suspiciously and the woman looked a little nervous. You saw her lip quivering and you softened your stair, noticing two guards had stepped forward with their hand on their weapons. You rolled your eyes at them, turning back to the nurse and smiled sweetly. She shifted on her feet as her shaky fingers rolled up your sleeve and the needle made its way into your veins. Dark liquid swirled into the tube causing the most confusing of looks to appear on everyone’s face before the metal started to liquefy. She shrieked and dropped the weapon as it had caused severe burns on her fingers, she stuck them in her mouth as hot tears welled up while Khan just stood there watching the gun turn into a pile of molten goo melting into itself. It cracked and popped, disintegrating into a fine, hot pile of dust then began burning its way through the hole.

“You might want to get on that” you said pulling your arm back in and adjusting your dress. Another onlooker ran to the mess and poured water on top of it which solidified the goop and left an odd looking pile of solid metal. Khan’s eyebrows were raised so high you thought they might escape to the top of his hairline and you couldn’t help but smirk.

“I told you so” you said in a sing song voice bringing your hands together to make a ‘gun’, pointing it towards him and winking. He gritted his teeth and turned back to his guards, whispering something to them as he stalked off towards the controls. You looked around and noticed everyone was retreating back for the night except the two guards from earlier who made their post in front of your cell. The plump woman from engineering came over to Khan, stating that they would be ready to go in two hours. He thanked her and turned back towards the man on the controls giving him coordinates to somewhere you didn’t recognize. You needed to see Francis and make sure he actually did spare them, so you knocked softly on the glass knowing this cell could crumble in an instant if you wanted it too.

“Khan” you said loudly. Nothing.

“KHAAAAAAAAAN” you screamed at the top of your lungs. He straightened and turned around to look at you, glaring at you then turning his attention back forward. You huffed and balled your fists at your sides and began pacing, running through the ships layout again in your mind. After about 10 minutes of being lost in your thoughts you looked up and realized everyone was gone except the guards. You gritted your teeth, all you wanted was to see Francis it’s not like you were going to do anything. You glanced to your side realizing that the hole was still open, they had forgotten about it in the midst of your blood threatening to burn a hole down to the bottom of the ship. You broke off a small portion of the nightstand and crushed the metal into a sphere, spinning it around your finger like a basketball before deciding it was in the shape you wanted then broke it in two. You tiptoed forward and placed your hand all the way threw so your shoulder pressed firmly into the glass, throwing the hunk of metal at the guard on the left knocking him unconscious. Before his counterpart could turn around you shift and chucked the other one, grazing his temple and rendering him unconscious too. You smiled, you were pretty rusty but at least your aim was on point. You pulled your hand out and walked towards the side of the cell, grazing your fingertips over the glass. You ran your hand wistfully around in figure eights, humming a tune you used to when you were swinging on the playground. Once you had found the weakest place in the glass, you raised your hand up pointing your fingers toward the sky, then tilted your middle finger forward and tapped your nail on it. The sound of shattering glass sounded like an elegant symphony, causing a ripple in the silence that had surrounded you. It crumpled to the ground like a waterfall of diamonds around you and you stepped over it, crunching like fresh packed snow under your boots. You placed your hands behind your back like you always did, pulling at your ponytail and half skipped down the hallway. 

You hadn’t run into anybody yet which meant everyone was probably asleep, a few turns and you would be at the backstairs that could take you to any floor you desired. You were heading towards the corner when a strong arm wrapped itself around your neck and yanked you backwards into what felt like a brick wall. You gasped for air and swung your leg up, nailing your attacker in the jaw with the tip of your boot while digging your nails into their forearm. You heard a loud yell and felt warm blood squirt the back of your head and drip down your hair; taking the opportunity to spin around and bring your other leg up to kick them backwards into the wall. You saw his figure out of the corner of your eye as he moved his arm up but he was not fast enough to catch your leg; or so you thought. He grabbed you by the ankle and swung you like a rag doll into the wall you had intended for him, and you slumped down falling onto the floor trying to catch your breath. You looked up as he was wiping the few blood droplets from his face, the cut on his lip had already begun to heal itself and your head just felt like you had been stung by a bee but your vision was slightly off. The world looked tilted and you were pretty sure your head was up straight, so you waited for everything to even out while he stood in front of you, his breathing ragged and uneven. He looked like he was trying to burn holes in you with his eyes, though those holes would be in your thighs and possibly up further. He was eyeing you like a lion about to jump on its next meal, his eyes were burning with hunger, his hands looked tense and ready. You rubbed the side of your head with your right hand, using your left to reach for him.

“I just wanted to see Francis, I wasn’t going to do anything bad” you said waving your hand at him for help. He bit down onto his lip and reached for your arm, yanking it up so hard you feared it would fly off. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders as he had done to your neck and used his other hand to pull your hair out of its ponytail and replace it with a grip so strong it made your neck almost snap back. He drove his mouth into yours, ignoring your protests, forcing his tongue into your mouth and conquering it with swift, warm lashes against your tongue and teeth. He yanked your head while biting your bottom lip harshly causing you to moan against your will. You began to move your hands up his neck but he was quick to snuff that out, wrapping his hands around your wrist and slamming you back up against the wall, placing his knee between your legs to spread them. Your fingers had no circulation within seconds of being slammed into the wall, his eyes were burning with desire and you felt your body reacting to his touch. For someone who hated being used, you loved the way he dominated you. His passionate, raw need to control everything and everyone made you try even harder to take that away from him, the harder you brushed off his ruthlessness, the angrier it made him. He slid his tongue up your throat, sucking on the skin under your earlobe, inhaling your scent before speaking.

“Do.Not. Push me” he said harshly, his voicing ringing in your ears. You shuddered, your legs felt like they were made of straw, threatening to crumple under the weight of your desire. You swallowed while he held both your wrists in place with one hand, the other making its way up your dress, using his two fingers to brush lightly against your panties. The instant he touched you, you knew he would go no further. The smile that crossed his lips made you groan in agony, your panties were soaked, his fingertips glistened as he removed them, rubbing them across your bottom lip.

“Forward” he said pulling you from the wall and spinning you, pinning your hands behind your back. This battle was lost, but there was no way in hell he was winning this war.


	3. Embria

Khan’s grip was softening as he lead you back down the hallway you had came from, standing you in front of the shattered glass cage that used to house you. He brought his chest to your back, towering over you, his muscles brushing against your shoulders. You squirmed and rubbed your legs together trying to re adjust your panties. Khan leaned down to your ear and his breath caused your skin to prickle down your neck.

“How did you do that?” he said, voice rumbling like a thunderstorm. 

“Magic” you said turning your head his direction. He snarled and bit your bottom lip harshly, tugging at it before letting it snap back to you.

“Careful now, don’t want to burn that pretty mouth of yours,” you said grinning and showing your fangs. He scoffed as a few of his men made their way over to the pile of glass and began cleaning it. The two men you had knocked out weren’t there anymore and you had to assume they were down in the sick bay with Francis. Khan turned your body towards the hall, guiding you back down and towards the stairs. The ship seemed to have less of an ominous feeling to it, each step you took brought your heart beat a little faster. He was taking you to the second floor where they had performed experiments on people, and the silence felt unnatural. Your felt like this place was new to you, though you had spent many hours on this floor, you no longer had to tune out the screams and that gave you ample time to finally look at around you. The fluorescent tile shone a soft eggshell color, the steel black doors contrasted greatly against the light grey metal that reflected your body back to you. You looked a mess, hair disheveled from the fight earlier; your dress was shifted and bunched at your legs, your boots scraped against the floor from the tiny shards of glass that had stuck to the bottom of them. Then your eyes shifted to the man holding you from behind, his posture was perfect and his footsteps were in constant marching rhythm, his head was forward as he pushed you down the corridor. He stopped in front of a door with the number 221 on it, spinning you towards it.

“Do you know what this is?” he asked turning the knob. You shook your head as he pushed you in, letting your hands go free. You brought your arms forward rubbing your wrists while you looked around the room. You had never been in any door on the side before. Francis was generally always in the same room, the last door on the opposite side. You had heard screaming come from only this side, which now made sense because there was not anything like this in the room Francis had used. The same metal table was in the center with beaten in leather straps across the bottom and top, the metal looked worn and dirty from so many bodies being on it, blood and other darker colored splotches stained the sides. There was a giant metal arm towering at least 10 feet with multiple needles branching their way out, some still containing liquids. You felt cold and hollow, screams starting to form their way into your mind and you closed your eyes trying to forget. There were instruments strewn on the table by the side of the metal slab, papers and folders had been tossed everywhere in the midst of the siege. You looked back at Khan, wondering why he would have brought you here. He watched you as you walked over to the pile of papers and picked it up, flipping through the pages. The name John Harrison bolded its way across the top, looking at your feet you noticed it was across every page, countless experiments and procedures had been done to this poor soul.

“John Harrison is a made up name Marcus gave me, to hide my true identity. He used my crew against me, leading me to believe they were all live, and after he was done he told me they were all dead. He made me build weapons and he used my body. This room, this ship” he said balling his fist up and biting his knuckle. He slammed his fist into the wall causing the metal to bend under his hand. He looked up at you with death and despair floating around his eyes and you felt his sorrow deep under your skin. Your heart was broken for him, for you, for everyone that had been touched by the poison the Admiral distributed. He made his way towards you, putting both hands firmly on your shoulders. 

“Why do you not feel the rage that I do? How can you not want to bring them down for what they have done. If you agree to serve under me I will make you my second in command. You were meant to be a killer” he said. You stiffened at the last sentence and brought your hand down hard on his face. A red handprint appeared for a few moments, his head stayed turned into the direction you had slapped it, and you waited for his retaliation.

“I am not meant to be anything I don’t want to be! For somebody who hates the Admiral so, you sound exactly like him!” you spewed suddenly feeling enraged. He looked back at you as a familiar sensation that hadn’t graced your features in so long began making itself apparent to both of you, you felt water dripping down your face and looked up trying to find the source.  
“What the hell is leaking on me!” you screamed frantically searching the ceiling. He grabbed your hand and brought your fingers to your eyes, you felt the watery substance on you with your fingertips. You sniffed and pulled your fingers forward to look at them, they shined back at you, glossy with your own tears. You didn’t think your tear ducts were even functional but Khan had struck a chord with you and from his face you knew you had done the same.

“I am nothing like him” he said defiantly.

“You will be my second in command; I know you have rage somewhere deep inside. Don’t let your pride blind you; he deserves what he has coming to him. Do you not want to honor your family? Or will you just sit back and let him do whatever he pleases” he said in a harsh tone causing you to stand up straighter. You felt a stir inside you from the darkest place in your mind, the tiny ping of anger that lay dormant in your soul had been kicked awake by Khan’s words. You weren’t entirely sure if you wanted to be his second in command, to be part of a team hell-bent on killing. It was that fine balance between what was wrong and what was right that you had avoided dealing with for years, you had just floated along in limbo perfectly complacent. 

“I..I don’t know” you stuttered suddenly feeling your confidence plummet to the floor. He looked annoyed by your response and grinded his teeth against each other before motioning you to turn around. You stood frozen in your place, fixated on your thoughts instead of is direction, you had no idea what you wanted anymore. You needed to talk to someone, you needed Francis and his fatherly advice he had given you over the years, though the conversations were never intimate, it would suffice. You felt his body heat wrap you in its bliss, closing your eyes as his hand made its way to its new favorite home, in your long hair. He gripped it with less force than before, and spun you around again out the door. You reached behind you trying to grab him and he allowed you to turn around and face him. You stood on your tiptoes and wrapped your hands around his face. He didn’t move from your touch and you leaned in close to him.

“It’s okay to be broken sometimes” you whispered. His eyes slanted left avoiding yours and spun you around quickly, pushing you forward again. 

\-------

You had been placed in the cell across from your broken one, and you let out a groan when he pushed you back into it. Khan clamped his teeth down into the junction between your shoulder and neck, causing your knees to buckle as you fell forward. He caught you under his arm, chuckling as his tongue lapped over the mark. 

“I have had them modify this cell just for you, it may not kill you but it sure as hell will not feel good nor will it break. When you come to your senses and take the position I offered you, I will let you out.” He said before releasing you to the floor. You fell onto your palms trying to regain composure before turning to sit cross-legged facing him as he walked out and to the captain’s chair. This cell was more on the side so you could see his fingers gracefully move as he shouted direction towards the crew on. You saw a silhouette pass you and walk towards him and you recognized the over exaggerated hip swing as she walked towards him with a stack of papers. She looked like she was deciding on if she should touch him or not before he flung his hand up and the guard that was escorting her took her by the arm and dragged her back to where she had come from. You could see some jumbled letters with coordinates on it that you thought you recognized but they were too far away for you to see. A familiar voice said your name and you saw legs appear in front of you. You jumped up as they opened the cell and allowed Francis in and you gave him a warm hug. It brought you such joy to feel his warmth around you and the small crinkles along his face from aging.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you at all?” you asked looking him up and down. He shook his head, ushering you to sit down on the bed. It groaned under your weight and he sat next to you, leaning in close so nobody could hear him but you. He ran his finger down the fading bite mark Khan had left on you a few moments ago, growling lowly.

“He has hurt you” he said frowning, his fingers lingering on the spot. You sighed and shook your head, not sure how to explain the odd relationship you had developed. You didn’t know if you should tell Francis what he offered to you, what he had told you or showed you, in the back of your mind something had always kept you from opening up to him about Admiral Marcus. Francis had told you he didn’t want to be on the ship, which he had been forced to be part of, yet from the faint whisperings that floated through the ship stated he was a great leader and had been close with Marcus. You had shrugged it off as gossip but an alarm was ringing in your head, warning you not to speak of what Khan had divulged to you. 

“It’s not too bad. He’s just trying to scare me” you said giving your best smile. You looked Francis over, he was an older gentlemen with wavy salt and pepper hair, a large scar was hidden behind his left ear and flooded under his uniform shirt, his glasses always hung low on the bridge of his thick nose, a slight beard had made itself apparent, they probably hadn’t allowed them razors. As if a fucking shaving razor could do anything against a stun gun. You let out a puff of air and twirled your hair around your finger, Khan had broken your one and only hair band, you kind of liked the feeling of your hair hanging wildly around your shoulders. 

“You cannot trust him. I had studied his methods during the Wars, he is ruthless, blood thirsty and cares about nobody but himself. Do not believe his lies” he said to your harshly. You were taken aback by his tone and wondered how he knew that Khan was even saying anything of importance to you. You tugged your hair and searched your brain for a response that didn’t give too much away.

“I don’t see why he would tell me lies about anything; he will probably just want to use me. He must think I mean something to the Admiral,” you said convincingly. Francis adjusted his glasses and gave you a stern look you had never seen before he seemed annoyed with you. He gripped your arm tightly and you pulled away.

“Francis that-“ 

“Hush woman. Do not listen to him; he will kill you just as fast as he would kill his own mother. He is a savage beast and nothing more. Do you understand?” he asked getting more worked up as he spoke. His grip tightened harder and harder, he had never acted like this towards you and you looked around helplessly. You didn’t want to hurt him but you felt like he was getting a little too hostile for your comfort. You looked up to see two guards making their way towards you, grabbing his by his arms and yanking him out the door. He looked like a crazed man on the verge of a mental breakdown, his eyes were creeping you out as he watched you while he was dragged away. Khan made his way into your chamber and stood, blocking your view from you.

“I assure you I would never kill my mother, if she was still alive” he said with a smile. You blinked and rubbed your arm where he had grabbed you and your stomach let out a hearty growled. You hadn’t eaten in days, which wasn’t a big deal to you but the amount of energy you had been putting out the past few days had rendered your body weak and craving sustenance. Khan handed you some dehydrated food without a word and you saw a book in his other hand that had a symbol that made your heart skip a beat. He had your planet’s history, a very small amount of information had been sent out into the universe by old scholars, it had a detailed history of what made your people the way they were, the stone in your tooth suddenly felt like it was pulsating. You felt your heart drop into your stomach; did Khan intend to search for the stone like Marcus had been all these years? Where they really one in the same, searching for the ultimate power to control everything and everybody? He followed your gaze and smiled holding the book out to you.

“I told you, your people always interested me. This wasn’t around in my time” he said tapping the top of it. It was a black leather bound book that was covered in dust minus the fingerprints Khan had made on it, the purple engraving of your people’s signature, a small circle with gold brushed shadowing glistened in the light of your cell, it had the pattern of a diamond in the middle, with a large E laced through the geometric shape. Your chest tightened, you hadn’t seen that symbol in nearly 10 years. You grabbed the book from him and ran your finger across it, opening the pages gently. Thin crisp letters spelled out in your native tongue, recalling the tales of your ancestors. 

“So you see where my problem lies” he said pointing to the writing. Your scholars were smart, they never taught the language to outsiders, but somehow when Star Fleet landed they had a translator come and speak to your family, you were young when they came and the memory was grainy, you always had problems remembering that day like someone had tried to wipe it away from you. You closed the book and handed it back to him, looking up at his face. 

“I can’t even speak Embrion anymore, much less read it” you said sadly. You weren’t exactly lying but you weren’t telling the truth. You spoke it fluently, but the book was written in ancient tongue and you weren’t old enough to have learned it before the ships came down and burned everything. He grabbed your face with his strong arm, bending his lower half down to you so that his warm breath coasted over your nose. It smelled of peppermint and water, cool and comforting though there was nothing comfortable about his boney fingers on your jaw.

“So tell me the stories. I know your fear; I do not wish to use you. You must know that” he said in a soft tone, something you didn’t think he was capable of doing. You weren’t sure if you could trust him, if you really wanted to be cautious you could leave the part out about the stone. You sighed and put your hand on his; pulling it off your face so you could stand. You mindlessly toyed with your hair, twisting the strands around your finger and playing with the ends.

“Embria was said to be one of the original planets Sargon’s explorers helped colonize. There was said to be a total of four hundred beings already inhabiting it when his men landed. Without the ability to communicate, they hid in the shadows of the thick trees. One of the higher priests, Veldrine, had been trying to get the elders to pull the stone out of the ground and use it to help defend against the newcomers,” you said mentally slapping yourself, so much for leaving the stone out.

“The stone was real? I thought that was all just a legend,” Khan said taking his place on your bed watching you pace around the room, you nodded and continued.

“After they began trying to take over Embria, Veldrine was finally heard and he sent two hundred men out to the stone, at that time it was embedded in the center of their village for prayer, they dug for nearly a day before reaching its bottom. Then they began taking anything they could to it, chopping it down into a fine dust. It took nearly a week, and the fighting had begun a few days prior, wiping out nearly everyone else that tried to hold them back. Veldrine called for the two hundred who had helped him, the elders, and any children over the age of 15, he had liquefied the almost all of the stone before the elder..shit. I always forgot his name..Stray-no, Strala? Strala! He made Veldrine keep a tiny stone, the size of a pebble, so he could continue to pray to it. Veldrine lined everyone up and had the village doctor inject everyone with the stone; it killed nearly half of the remaining people. An agonizing death, it caused their blood to burn through their skin, turning a deep red color and it was as radiant as the sun. The one hundred and ten that remained went off to fight the colonization, obliterating them in a matter of hours” you finished turning to Khan and shrugged your shoulders.

“That’s apparently why we are the way we are. Many years went by, as Veldrine soon became the King, he advised against war and cruelty. He refused to let anyone create weapons, saying the stories of Sargon’s defeat would keep others away from us, and he was right. Until Marcus..” you trailed off feeling your anger boil up again, curling around your stomach like a serpent trying to escape a bottle. You heard the bed creak as Khan made his way towards you, his face wasn’t as rigid as it always looked, his brow furrowed in thought. He opened the book and flipped through a few pages with his thumb, eyes darting from you to the page he was on, he flipped it and turned it towards you. There was not many colored pages in the book, just splats of red and gold on various pictures, but this one had shown the drawing of the elder Strala, placing the piece of stone into a crown and handing it off to Veldrine. The page next to it showed Veldrine’s wedding, slipping a ring on the finger of his bride which had the purple gem on it, her eyes shone bright lavender, her hair dark and long falling almost near her bum. 

“You are Veldrine’s bloodline,” he stated. You knew it wasn’t a question, you didn’t reply and you were beginning to feel uneasy about what you had just told him. You could have made up any story in the world and he would not have known any different. 

“That’s why you’re alive then. You know where the remaining piece of stone is” he said. You glared at him, hissing and showing your fangs, which was apparently not intimidating at all to him because he laughed as if you were a little kitten. You jumped at his throat wrapping your fingers around it and digging your nails in, he head butted you and you released him, stumbling backwards with your hand on your head. The room was spinning and you expected another blow to your face but instead he just stood there, or rather spun. 

“I have no interest in a rock, I don’t need it.” He said clicking his tongue. He turned to exit while you tried to regain balance, feeling for the wall behind you. He must have hit you harder than before, this is was the first time in a very long time anyone had caused damage. A drop of liquid made its way down your cheeks and you stuck your tongue out, a sour burning feeling hit your tongue and you yelped. You were bleeding from a cut to your forehead, that marble-skinned bastard had managed to break your skin. He turned as the door to your cell closed, facing you and cocking his head.

“I told you I am nothing like him” and with that he made his way down towards his navigator, showing him the papers from earlier. The ship rumbled and the familiar hum filled your ears, tiny dots of stars came shooting at you from the large window, you were warping and that did not do well for your current status. You slid your back down the wall; hand still over your cut. It had stopped bleeding but your skin very rarely broke open, your blood was deadly and it even burned you a little when it touched your skin, the welt on your tongue was a rude reminder of that. You laid yourself down on the cool floor as the spinning came to a slow stop but your thoughts kept tumbling over themselves. You were too tired to deal with that, your head pounded and you let yourself fall into the darkness of sleep.


	4. Meld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the people who have left comments/kudos. I love the feedback ^.^ Enjoy!

You were a caged animal, stuck in a tiny see through box watching the world go by. It felt like you had been traveling for days, when in reality it had only been about eighteen hours. You had no idea where you were going but the sense of familiarity lingered in your head like a hazy picture cut up into fragments that your mind was trying hastily to piece together. In your slumber Khan had constructed a tiny box right next to his chair, it went from floor to ceiling reinforced by an electric current ten times the power of a stun gun—so you were informed, you had yet to test it. It was big enough for you to stretch your legs out while your back lay against the opposite side, very uncomfortable for sleep and it felt like you were being shown off at a museum.

“You know how to get out” Khan said not even bothering to face you. His eyes stared forward at the passing stars and planets; you were invisible to everyone but him apparently. He had ordered everyone to leave you be and for that you were somewhat happy about. You still weren’t entirely sure how to feel about this whole situation, about the people that took over the ship or the fact that you were darting around space for an unknown cause. You spent the better half of your time pondering what end of the spectrum you should stay at, still teetering in the middle trying your best not to fall off completely. Khan was right about nobody coming to save you though it did strike you as odd, seeing as they did contact Admiral Marcus and his crew every couple of months. You had asked several different questions and they were all met back with a snarl, a smirk or an offer to be his second in command.

That seemed to be all he wanted out of you, for you to join him. He may have a good reason, hell you basically had the same reason as him to fight, but you had decided a long time ago that revenge was not something you felt you could do. They had taken your strengths and turned them against you, like winds ripping through silent forests leaving destruction behind, you had crumbled to the force of Star Fleet. You sighed and rubbed your temples with your fingers, if you joined him then tried to flee you would just engage in an endless battle. Neither of you would give up, he was too fast for you to run, but you were too strong for him to kill in an instant. You hated to admit it, but you had grown fond of his company in these past few days. As ruthless and dauntingly angry as he was, his touch made you ache for more and his demeanor made you crave punishment in the most pleasurable way. He was an enigma to you somehow, you felt connected to him, and every sharp lash of his tongue against the Star Fleet raised your skin with admiration and fear. This spectrum, of good and evil, wrong and right had blended so deeply together you could scarcely see the difference anymore. 

 

You heard a tap on the glass and you looked up to see Khan towering over you. You brought your knees to your chest and leaned your head back to look up at him; his hair was hanging in front of his face, wet from the shower he had taken while you were too lost in your own thoughts to notice his absence. His uniform was creased to perfection and his hands were firmly clasped behind him. 

“Do you recognize where we are yet?” He asked cocking his head to the side. You looked back to the front of the ship and squinted, the galaxy was dense and dark, and planets seemed to be getting smaller and scarcer as the ship slowed to a stop. Giant, dark rocks began making their presence known; they floated aimlessly in front of the ship trying to keep it from the secrets hidden behind them. They all hypnotized you, the way they collided with each other so gently, pushing each other so tenderly in the opposite direction but never breaking the barrier their massive bodies created between the ship and the unknown; it was like a staged blockade of broken rock.

“I want to show you something, but we can’t get closer on this ship. Do you trust me?” Khan’s voice danced in your ears about as delicately as a nuclear blast. You stood to face him, placing your hand on the glass and looked into his eyes, searching for any deviance hidden behind the blue swirls that always seemed to shimmer when he spoke to you. 

“Do I have a choice?” you said. It was less of a question, more of a passive-aggressive form of a yes. He smiled that brilliant gem of his; it was one of the rarest things in the universe. He pressed a button under his chair, the buzzing stopped, and the side of your rectangular prison opened. You stepped out and stretched, bending forward to touch your toes to relieve the strain in your back from sitting for hours and to add another passive-aggressive feat for the day. You felt his eyes boring into your backside, the click of his shoes on the tile before you felt his hand grab onto your arm and pull you towards the direction he was walking.

“I was in the middle of stretching. You try being kept in a glass cage that small!” you yelped as he dragged you down the hallway. He snorted as he led your down the hallway to where the escape pods were stored. Few were destroyed in the takeover; it seemed like nobody made it down to them during the siege. You glanced around the room; it had a huge bay window on either side and smelled of singed wires, the dark galaxy stared back at you as you walked further in. A small grey pod was nestled into the side of the wall; its doors propped open and ready to be boarded. You eyed him suspiciously as he spoke to a small, grey haired man who walked over to the controls and began tapping away.

“Are you sending me out to space to die?” You asked staring into the pod. At least it was a nice looking coffin; if you were going to die you would like to float through space for eternity. How long did it take your people to die from starvation again? A month? 

“Get in” his voice echoed loudly through the empty room. You raised your eyebrow taking small steps towards the pod, waiting for him to follow you or punch you in the throat. Before you could utter another word he was gripping your hair and dragging you forward. You fell sideways and did an awkward prance to keep up with him; he was in no mood for sass apparently. He released your hair and sat down at the controls, pressing a few buttons before you heard the door close and the engine rumble to life. You heard the tiny man’s voice come through the speakers laced in the wall, it was low and slow but comforting, like a grandparent telling you a bedtime story.

“Try not to get caught” he said before initiating your launch. Okay maybe that wasn’t so comforting, but if any two people were to go on a secret mission you suppose neither of you would get killed in the process. You took a seat on the small bench near the door, watching the rocks come forward. Khan’s hands drummed anxiously on the control boards while is other hand found its way through his hair, pressing the loose locks back into place.

“How old were you when Embria was attacked?” his question sunk into you like a knife to warm butter. You weren’t sure how to answer that or if you wanted to, his constant intrigue in your past made you uncomfortable while his was completely closed off to you.

“If I answer a question will you answer one of mine” you asked crossing your legs. He turned to face you for a moment as if he the words you had just said made no cosmic sense.

“No” he said flatly and turned back towards the rocks. You hadn’t noticed before but you were swiftly making your way through them, the gentlest movements so precise and perfect, the little man impressed you, clearly Khan was not controlling this little pod. He seemed impatient already; of course navigating through a minefield of rock was not something he would excel at.

“Too young” you said finally responding to his question. The sadness in your voice was soon replaced with a gut wrenching blow, your eyes widened as your destination became clear. The thick, dark, swirling patterns of the moon you once wished to touch were staring back at you. Gulping you moved forward leaning over part of the control panel, trying to touch the moon through the glass. You felt your legs begin to shake and your stomach did flips in anticipation. 

“Why are you..” you screamed suddenly aware of how horrible this man was. Was he taking you to your destroyed planet to try and convince you to join him? As if you had gone a day without feeling the pain of loss and loneliness, knowing you would never hear your mother’s voice, your father’s embrace nor your brother’s laugh? You began to swing at him, landing blow after blow to his face. His body bobbed from side to side, allowing your fists to connect with him, bracing himself on the chair with his arms so he wouldn’t fly into the side and crack the ship wide open. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a glow, the only visible light to come from a planet this far away had been created by Star Fleet. You would have cracked the glass and sucked both of you out to space with the force you used to slam your body into the front of the ship if Khan had not caught you around your waist. Your breathing was unsteady; your palms were sweaty as you sank to your knees at the sight of what Embria had become. Even from far away, hiding behind the little rocks that stayed around the moon of Embria, you could see Star Fleet ships, ship docks and high-rise buildings over part of it while the other half looked desolated, black and dead. Hot tears made their way down your face as you screamed and fell to the ground, grinding your teeth so hard you feared you might crack them. Your heart felt swollen and pained, the air was beginning to feel too thick and you became dizzy. You felt Khan pull you to your feet and press your face against the glass.

“They did not leave, they never did. They have spent all these years destroying it, sucking out every inch of life and useful mineral to find that piece of the gem. I am not asking you to join me to help your past, I am asking you to join me to stop their present. They.Must.Pay” he screamed. He seemed just as angry as you, you growled and screamed into the tiny pod as loud as you could. He let go of you and brought his fingers to his ears to help drown out your echoed screech, feral and possessive. You turned to face him, eyes puffy and red with a heart burning for blood. He did not smile, he did not smirk, he did not show empathy as he lowered his hands and motioned you forward. He was determination, he was power, and he was right. You shuffled towards him into his embrace, though it was not warm it is was possessive and protective, placing heavy kisses on your neck before making his way up to your ear.

“Join me” he whispered. You snapped your head up, wrapping your hands around the sides of his face and pulled him into a devouring kiss, pushing your tongue through his lips without warning. He smiled into you because you didn’t need to say anything, he felt your blood boiling, your heart breaking and you wouldn’t need any more convincing.

\-----------------------------

Weaving your way through the command unarmed and unaccompanied felt unnatural to you. You had returned with Khan hours ago but all you could do was wander the ship. Not looking at anyone, ignoring the salutes to your pin Khan had given you stating your rank, just walking and walking. Something felt wrong right now, as if you two were missing some big piece of this plan that Khan hadn’t considered. He had been made for war, for battle and for taking the enemy over with brains but there was something that you couldn’t shake off. You had told him you felt like he was missing something but he had dismissed you, saying that he couldn’t decipher your feeling and if you had any intelligent thing to tell him to do so before walking away to his quarters. That man was a pompous ass, but he was right, what exactly could he do with your feeling?

You had been warned not to visit with Francis and after his reactions yesterday you weren’t exactly going to argue. The thought of Francis still being on Marcus’s payroll didn’t make sense, he never probed you for information he truly seemed to enjoy your company. Maybe he was just that afraid of Khan and he was trying to protect you, that had to be the reason. You smiled and shook your head of wrongful thoughts and noticed you had no idea where you were. You hadn’t explored much before Khan, and being locked in a cage didn’t give you much time to wander. You knew the ships layout from memorizing maps and escape routes but you had never really been allowed anywhere outside of the experimental rooms and your own. You glanced around you, the crew had done a great job of cleaning up the blood and bodies, it sparkled like diamonds everywhere. You assumed Khan would take no less than perfect, considering he was the embodiment of perfection which was annoying but at least he was something nice to look at. Your boots squeaked as you made your way down the blank hall, one or two soldiers passed by you and gave you a smile and you smiled back, for the first time on this ship it had been genuine. You figured you might as well get to know the people who were serving under you, after seeing Embria again you felt like you would jump out of your skin if you didn’t exert some physical energy. 

You wound up directly above the entrance to the small training room, and instead of speeding down the stairs you opted to skip the whole process all together and jump. You landed with a loud thud and you felt the tile crush under your boots, jumping off instantly you looked around. You were alone, so you whistled and walked away quickly, hoping nobody would blame you for the dent. The doors slide open and the lights clicked on row by row, the black mat had been left on the floor, stained with the blood of the fallen. You shuddered at the memory; it still wasn’t something you liked to think about though it didn’t feel as rotten considering what Star Fleet was doing to your planet. You flicked your tongue along your tooth, pressing on the gem lightly against its ridges that fit perfectly in your tooth. You smiled to yourself, your plan had worked for years, the diamond had been hiding right underneath his nose, and one day when he was on his deathbed or being choked out by Khan you would reveal it to him and watch as his eyes sink back with anger. Then you would crush his head, if Khan hadn’t already done that. You pulled your hair forward and braided it quickly while glancing around the room. There wasn’t much as the soldiers on the ship clearly weren’t ready or ballsy enough for battle, the few training items that remained were not impressive, they barely looked used. You sighed and walked towards one of the large punching bags, you couldn’t believe they still used these old things. You swung your left hand against it and it flew across the room, the chain snapped and clinked in defeat. You groaned and flung your head backwards throwing your arms up at the sky.

“How am I supposed to train with this bullshit!” you yelled at nobody. 

“Clearly metal can hold itself up to your strength, at least for a little while. Train with me” a voice came from the corner. You peered to your left and saw an unfamiliar figure walking towards you. You could tell it was one of Khan’s superior soldiers, his muscles looked like they would break through the thin fabric of his uniform, his hair was a golden brown and his eyes matched, like soft pools of honey glowing back at you. His skin was tan and his lips were curled in a mischievous half smile. He towered over you, nearly as tall as Khan, but his stance was softer, more human and less android. He saluted and held out his hand, his knuckles were covered in scrapes and dried blood, a few were wrapped in white medical tape while the others aired their fights freely.

“CPO LaForce” he said. You blinked and burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter; he groaned and looked at you annoyed.

“I’m sorry, your name is just so..perfect” you said trying to regain composure. You inhaled sharply and put on your best serious face, looking him in his eyes and taking his hand.

“____” you said. He smiled and pointed towards a large pile of scrap metal, metal beams stuck out haphazardly while chunks of metal graced the floor in falling stacks. 

“That how your knuckles got in that shape?” you asked walking towards the stack. 

“Once you master punching a hard surface like that, it makes cracking bones a lot less painful” He said smiling. You smirked and turned your attention back towards the stack, picking up a circular chunk of metal and tossing it to him. You swung around, planting your feet apart and raising your hands in an attacking stance. He nodded and held the metal up like a shield, bracing his own feet on the ground. He motioned for you to start, you ran towards him and swung your leg around kicking it with your heel, you felt him brace against the hit, the metal bending at a ninety-degree angle under the pressure but still holding itself intact. He slid backwards two feet, shooting his hand out to catch himself on the wall before stopping. He breathed heavily and tossed the metal aside, looking shockingly impressed.

“You look surprised” you said, picking your foot up and dusting off the metal scraps from your boots. He laughed loud enough to make the room echo, his laugh was contagious and it sounded happy. It was the first time you had felt something relatable to happy, and you decided he would be good company to keep. You grabbed a metal beam about three feet long and threw it at him as he made his way forward, taking the same stance but holding the metal up higher than your head. You threw your braid back behind your head and exhaled before taking a few strides and kicking directly up into the metal beam. This time it flew upwards, spiraling like a helicopter blade before it crashed downwards, sticking straight up into the floor. Your hands flung up to your mouth, trying to hold back a laugh but once you two made eye contact, that hearty laugh of his made your own tumble out. He wrapped his huge hands around the top and yanked it out, staggering back before holding it up above his head with both hands.

“Alright princess, break it in half” he said grinning. You blew a few strands of hair from your eyes and ran towards him again, shooting your leg directly up, choosing to turn so your body tilted sideways to give your leg more power and as your foot hit the beam you realized you were in a dress and you basically just gave this man a view not many had seen. You felt your cheeks blaze as the metal gave way to your force and snapped in two and you brought your leg down quickly. You glanced at him expecting him to make some dirty comment, but he was too busy staring at the beam you had just broken in two. 

“What’s your first name?” you asked taking a seat on the floor. It had been a long time since you practiced and you felt a little dehydrated. Seemingly reading your mind he tossed you a water bottle from his bag that he had set by him, and sat across from you.

“Collin” he said glancing between you and the floor. You studied him, he looked like a normal human, his face was lean with high cheekbones and his nose pointed upwards making him look younger and less lethal. 

“If you’re wondering how I ended up here, it’s not that interesting of a story.” He said making patterns with his finger on the floor. 

“I’d still like to hear it” you said scooting closer to him. His eyes met yours and years of sadness made themselves apparent in his amber-colored orbs. You bit your bottom lip and pulled your braid forward, undoing it so that Khan could have direct access to his favorite method of control. You weren’t sure why you found it comforting, it was weird and twisted but it worked for both of you and that was okay for right now.

“My mom and dad were part of an organization that tried to bring public attention to Star Fleet’s wrong doings. Not really the experiments, I don’t think they knew that much, really just officers getting away with various crimes and not being punished or captains using their rank to get away with anything. My mom was…” he trailed off, looking up towards the ceiling and making a whistling sound. He looked back at you with glossed eyes and you reached out to grab his hand, rubbing your thumb over his bruised knuckles.

“My mom was..assaulted by her captain, when she tried to report him nothing came of it. He got away with it and when she tried to push it further but she only got demoted and kicked into clerical work. They tried to make her get rid of the ‘evidence’, but she and my dad fled. They never told me about what happened, it wasn’t until I got accepted into the academy that I started hearing rumors, about my mom and Marcus.” He bit his knuckle drawing blood and began to shake as he spoke.

“They blamed her, called her a whore and a thousand other names, it took me awhile but I finally put it together, and so did Marcus. My parents died in a ‘crash’ suddenly, and I was sent to train for a battle that wasn’t going to happen. They launched me out on one of those tiny little escape pods and damaged the controls; I was floating in Klingon territory completely unarmed. I don’t know how long I was out there for but I knew death was coming for me, then I saw Khan’s grainy figure and woke up on some planet with him and a group of others. I’ve been loyal to him ever since” he said with a smile. You wrapped your arms around him tightly, wishing you could wash his pain away. He pulled you onto his lap and you both sat there in silence for a while, absorbing each other’s sadness, bonding eternally through the wrath that was Admiral Marcus.


	5. Fight Or Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad everyone is enjoying it. Since the holidays are fast approaching I'm going to be busy with family stuff so I'll try and update as much as I can. Promise! ~M

Khan had been inadvertently looking for you, strolling around his ship with his hands clasped behind his back. His footsteps sent vibrations through the tile underneath his boots, marking their territory with an echoing stomp. The usual bright lights of the corridors were dimmed signaling it was time for everyone to sleep. He listened for you, the hum of the engine a few floors down comforted him, until the sounds of metal clashing caused his attention to shift. He followed the noise down the flight of stairs, eyeing the sunken tile as he passed, cocking an eyebrow in bewilderment. The noise stopped as he made his way to the open door of the training room, and there he saw you and one of his greatest officers in an embrace on the floor. You looked peaceful, your hair was wavy and loose hanging down your back, your arms wrapped around Collin’s shoulders, you two looking perfectly intertwined. His heart shot up to his throat, his fists tightened until his knuckles turned white and he decided to make his presence known. He clenched his jaw and made his way into the training room swiftly, willing his pulse to return to normal.

You heard him at the door, you felt his eyes boring into you and it made you quiver inside. You pressed your nose into Collin’s shoulder to hide the smile on your face, Khan was getting jealous and it was taking all your strength not to laugh. Collin heard his footsteps and lightly pushed you off his lap as he stood up straight and fixed his eyes on his Captain. Khan stopped directly in front of him, his eyes were glossed over, his shoulders were square and perfect as always. 

“Are you not supposed to be in your quarters for the night?” Khan said sharply. 

“I’m sorry Captain, I was getting some training in before sleep and I found ___ here, I was just helping her.” He said firmly. 

You couldn’t tell if Collin knew what was going on; nearly the whole ship had watched Khan treat you like a doll he toted around with him wherever he pleased. You weren’t sure if he treated all women like that, or just the ones he had some weird, dominating attraction too. Actually, you don’t even know if it was attraction or a mere obsession with control, either way nobody said a word about it. Khan’s glare never faltered, though his face contorted into an amused look before addressing his officer again.

“What does she need help with?” Khan asked in his baritone voice. 

He sounded angry and amused, as if he was challenging Collin in some medieval duel for the hand of a princess. You looked back at Collin who was staring at him bewildered; he had done nothing to merit Khan’s accusatory tone.

“The training room is shit; I can break everything in here with my finger. He was giving me a challenge,” you said sternly. Khan’s gaze shifted to you causing a ripple of ice to go up your spine. Every vertebra felt like it was seizing, tightening your back and shoulder muscles almost painfully. A familiar drip made its way down one of your thighs and you could tell by the way Khan’s nose twitched he could smell it. You mentally punched yourself, cursing your body for betraying you yet again.

“Dismissed” was all he said to both of you as he turned on his heel and walked out. You hadn’t realized you were holding your breath until you exhaled loudly and you felt Collin’s hand on your shoulder. He gave it a tight squeeze before following Khan out of the training room. You weren’t exactly sure what to do with yourself, on the one hand there seemed to be a pressing matter to take care of between your legs but on the other you had no intention to give Khan the pleasure of your surrender. No, not yet. You still had plenty of tricks up your sleeve and Collin had seemed to be a good one, even if it wasn’t intentional. 

You looked around you at the empty training room, the one small window caught your eye as you realized the stars were blurring into little lines darting past you. The ship was moving again and you wondered how long it had been traveling. You decided you needed more answers from Khan, you still had no idea where you were going or what his plan was. You raked your fingers through your hair, pushing the stray strands away from your face as you made your way back to the bridge. Your boots clomped up the steps loudly as you began to jump up each step, you giggled at yourself and continued your stomping, the sounds making a funny little tune. It had been years since you felt like yourself, it felt good to laugh at stupid little things, to feel somewhat normal in a life full of impending chaos. You rounded the corner into the hallway, knocking into someone on accident. 

“Sorry!” you said extending your hand to help them up. It was one of Khan’s many guards; he blinked a few times before taking your hand and pulling himself up. You had clearly knocked the wind out of him; he still looked a little dazed when his friend behind him asked if he was injured. He waved and continued his forward march, you stepped aside to let them pass, your back arched against the wall when you realized Francis was between them. He looked tired but unharmed; his hands were clasped together in electrified handcuffs. He shuffled his feet and turned his head to stare at you like a haunted doll, his eyes sparkled in a strange amusement, his thin lips curved up into a smile. He looked like he was keeping a very funny secret, almost mocking you as he walked by. You shivered and quickly made your way back to the bridge; you needed Khan to listen to you. Francis had always spoken to Star Fleet headquarters whenever he needed update them, even though Khan’s crew was able to break into the navigation and controls, they still must have tried to contact the ship. They had to know the ship was compromised by now, you felt it in your gut that Francis was up to something. 

You saw Khan’s head lolled back on the captain’s chair, he was facing away from you but he looked slumped with his knees pressed out on either side. You thought you heard small whimpers coming from him, as you made your way closer you saw a pair of black boots sticking out. It was that nurse. The closer you got the clearer the noises became, you saw her on her knees, her hands were set in front of her body, her head was bobbing back and forth. Khan had one hand on his knee while the other was holding his head up as if he was being bored to death. You could see the profile of his face, it wasn’t moving, he looked like a wax figure but his were fixated on you. He motioned you to come forward with his finger, your throat felt like it was on fire and your eyes probably looked as crazed as Francis’s had. You were determined not to let his affect you, this was just part of his stupid game but his version was far meaner. You would never let another man touch you, or at least that move had been off the table but now you were considering letting someone fuck you in his chair. 

You straightened your back and placed your hands at your sides, forcing your fingers to lie at your sides instead of balling up in a fist. You tried your damndest not to let Khan know this was affecting you as your numb legs brought your forward, it felt like you were floating towards him instead of walking. You narrowed your eyes as the sounds of her slurping up his cock impaled your eardrums, they sunk into your brain causing your face to become rigid, you felt yourself beginning to hiss and you clamped your mouth shut. He didn’t take his eyes off you as he brought his hand to intertwine with the woman’s hair, pushing her down further. You heard her choke and you let out a scoff.

“Amateur” you muttered. Khan raised an eyebrow at you and you instantly regretted opening your mouth. 

“Francis is hiding something. I think he is still somehow communicating with Star Fleet” you said looking past him at the wall. He said nothing, the sounds of slurping and smacking lips filled the empty air. The bridge was a ghost town, just you two and the bitch at his lap, you wondered if he had actually gone through so much detail to plan this out perfectly. 

“You were the one who wanted him alive, you take care of it” he said with a grunt, his legs flinched at whatever tongue lashing his cock was getting. You could felt as if your eyes were pulsating; you couldn’t tell if it was from another woman pleasuring him or from his disinterest in what you were saying. Whatever it was, Khan couldn’t see you break and as much as you wanted to kick this bitch in the ribs you refused to let yourself get that dark. Without a word you turned and walked around the back of his chair down the hall leading to the new prison cells that now housed the few captives they had left. The sound of cracking bones made you jump a little, you turned your head slightly to look back just in time to see her body fall limp at his feet, head craned at a ninety degree angle. The wave of relief that washed through your body didn’t sit well with your conscious; then again you weren’t listening to that much anymore anyways.

\----------------------------------------

There were four guards posted in front of the large, glass cell. They had the same electricity as your personal one Khan had created for you, which clearly meant he still didn’t trust you. Your eyes wavered over to Francis; he was sitting in the middle of the floor with his eyes closed, his hands resting in his lap. The skinny nurse was on the opposite side, sitting on the bed with her legs swinging, book in hand. She looked content, maybe not happy but she wasn’t fearful, there was an empty white plate by her bed and a small metal lamp. The bed looked more comfortable than the one you had in your previous cell, the mattress looked soft and plush, the covers were thick and grey and she had a blue blanket draped over her thin legs. Her boots swayed back and forth barely hovering above the floor, her hair draped over her face like a curtain hiding her from the outside world. 

“Need something?” one of the guards asked. His back was still against the cell door, his uniform was crisp against his muscled chest, and his gun was in its holster, inches away from his right hand. 

“I need to speak with Dr. Belfast,” you said making your way towards the cell door. 

“Be careful, he’s been refusing to shower,” said the guard pointing his thumb at the small man.

You pressed the door open, the glass felt cold against the pads of your fingers. You wiggled your toes in your boots, stepping forward with an uneasy feeling in your stomach. Francis’s eyes popped open, the amber-colored orbs gleaming at you with an ominous glow. You pushed your shoulders back and tried to speak with the same authority as Khan.

“Stand” you quipped. 

He rose to his feet slowly, the scar behind his ear flashed for a second, sending chills up your spine. You had always wondered where it had come from, you were too afraid to ask. The nurse seemed to have snapped out of her book coma, she set it down on her lap and jumped off the bed to stand at attention. You waved your hand at her, motioning for her to sit back down. You offered her a smile and pointed to her book; she eyed you nervously but picked it back up and began playing with the edges of the paper.

“What are you planning?” you asked taking another step forward. You could smell him, his stench almost made you throw up, his eyes had dark circles underneath them, he had apparently been avoiding sleep too. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about my dear friend. What exactly are you planning to do?” he asked cocking his head. He reminded you of a possessed marionette, his limbs looked loose and lifeless, his head was too big for his body and his lab coat hung loosely around his shoulders. You wanted to ask how long he knew about Embria, how long he was planning on playing this game with you, but you decided on another strategy.

“I have nothing planned. I’m merely gliding along the mercy of our new Captain.” You said softening your eyes. You wanted him to believe you were still close, as if you had no idea what he was planning. His cheeks puffed up and his eyes crinkled as he smiled but he was still standoffish. You needed to make it more believable. You brought your hands behind your back and gave your forearm a hard squeeze, pinching the skin so roughly you almost yelped. Instead you let tears trickle down your cheeks, sniffling before bringing your arms back around your front and hugging yourself. You leaned your head down, letting your hair fall around you, tickling your hands.

“I’m so scared” you whispered. You looked up between your hair, holding back your laughter. You were never scared, intimated maybe but you hadn’t been scared for god knows how long. You heard him shuffling forward and his stench invaded your nostrils but you allowed him to hug you. You held your breath, letting small ragged noises come from your throat. He leaned his head into your shoulder, his lips nearly touched your ear.

“Liar” he whispered before he began to shake with laughter. You jolted your head up and slammed your palm into his chest, sending him flying backwards. His head smacked against the wall, blood splattered on either side of his head, painting it with splotches of red, his head made a trail of thick crimson down the wall as his body fell made its way to the floor, slumping to the side. Your breath hitched and you heard someone scream, you looked to the nurse who was still in the same place, her hands were shaking as she tried to focus on the open book. You placed your hand on your lips and realized your mouth was open; you were the one who screamed. Two guards came up behind you; one stared at the body while the other looked at your horrified.

“It was an accident” you whispered. You couldn’t bring yourself to look anymore; you turned on your heel and ran out of the room. Your heart dropped to the floor, you felt heat coming from your throat and you doubled over on yourself and threw up all over your shoes. You coughed, wiping the excess from your mouth and straightened yourself. You weren’t sure how to feel anymore, your anger was taking over, you were losing control and sight of what you had once believed. You slipped your shoes off, and put them in your hands, holding them far away from you as you walked down the hall barefoot. The floor felt cold on your feet, you felt weightless as you wound your way through the ship to your new room. You flung the door open and threw your shoes to the corner, making your way to your bed and flopping down onto your stomach.

You groaned into the mattress and squeezed the sheets until they ripped; you turned your face to the side and growled at the flimsy quilt. You heard a knock at your door, rolling off your bed you threw the now destroyed blanket on top of your boots. You’d deal with that later, right now you had to deal with the mental breakdown you felt approaching. You pressed the button on the wall allowing entrance, the door slid open to reveal the skinny nurse and a guard. 

“She wishes to speak with you” he said. You stepped to the side allowing her in, but stopped the guard before he set a foot in the room.

“Do you think I can’t handle her?” you asked sarcastically. 

“I’ll be waiting outside then” he said turning around and taking his place outside the door. You rolled your eyes and let the door slide shut, leaving you and the nurse in your room. She looked nervous, she had something in her hand but her eyes kept darting back and forth.

“Do you want something to drink?” you asked walking over the small bar that was in your room. You had taken over the second biggest room of the ship; it dripped with luxury and was clearly made for a bachelor. The bar was sleek black with a sheen white bar top that glistened under the hanging lights, it was stocked with all kinds of liquor, three different style glasses and a glass shaker. You liked to drink, that was one of your secrets, well actually you enjoyed being drunk. You just hadn’t had the opportunity and now seemed like the perfect time. You reached into the refrigerated door hiding on the opposite side of the bar and pulled out a bottle of aged whisky. You dropped a few ice cubes in each glass then poured the brown liquid on top. You swirled them both around before walking back towards her and handing her the glass. She eyed it suspiciously before taking a sip. You smiled and sat down on your large bed, now stripped of blankets it seemed colder and plain. The white sheets crinkled under your weight, the whisky scorched your freshly empty stomach but the soothing feeling that pulsed through your muscles made it worth the fire.

“What’s your name?” you asked. 

“Rory” she said clearing her throat. She took another drink of the liquid and coughed, her thin frame shaking at the force.

“Please, sit down. You’re making me nervous” you said with a laugh. Nervous wasn’t exactly the right word, awkward maybe but you needed to make her feel comfortable. She smiled wirily and took a seat in the plush armchair to your left, you turned your body so you faced her and chugged down your drink. You set the glass on the floor before leaning back on your elbows; your bare feet made swirled patterns on the soft carpet.

“I know how Francis was communicating with Star Fleet” she said. Your body tensed, the words cut through your alcohol haze. You sat back up, grabbing your glass and making your way towards the bar again. You fingered the bottle’s neck feeling the smooth glass before tipping it over and pouring more into your cup. The ice cubes were melting into tiny little circles, floating to the top while clinking against each other.

“Why do you want to help?” you asked without looking back at her. Your voice became deeper, your senses were on high alert for a trap, even though that wasn’t the vibe you were getting from Rory.

“You saved my life” she squeaked out. You swirled your drink around, you were getting tired and a little restless, and you wanted to shove this new information down Khan’s throat. Instead you opted to gulp down your drink, allowing the haze to return, a thicker fog causing your balance to alter and a giggle to erupt from your throat.

“I’m sorry, I get giggly when I drink. I know this is a serious issue, but I just..can’t” you said. You were breaking right before this tiny little girl; the alcohol was seeping through the cracks and burning away all your edges like lava to stone. You walked towards her and kneeled before her, placing your hands on her boney knees. She inhaled sharply bringing the glass to her lips nervously.

“So I’m assuming they’re coming for us?” you asked. She nodded and pulled out a small circular pod. It looked like a mirror women kept in the purse, but you could see the tiny antenna on it and knew immediately what it was. You had seen men use them before many years ago, it was a long outdated technology and most people wouldn’t even remember what it was. Francis was a sly old bastard. 

“I heard them saying couldn’t break into the ship to try and take it over manually, but they did manage to find the general area of the ship. They’re sending out a small army” she said before taking a huge swig of her drink. She looked sad as she spoke, probably too exhausted to be scared anymore.

“Do you want to be loyal to Khan?” you asked softly. She raised her eyes to look at you; they looked cold and lost, much like how you felt daily. You brought your hand to her boney cheek, stroking it with your forefinger. She sighed into your hand, her eyelashes brushed against you. You felt the wetness on her cheek, and wiped the tear from her eyes, you could tell she was holding them back and your heart ached.

“Do you?” she asked. 

“I don’t know” you said shamefully. You weren’t loyal to Star Fleet, you hated them more if that was even possibly, you wanted to save what was left of Embria but you weren’t sure if that was even on Khan’s agenda. You knew you needed to tell him what was going on, you wanted to scream at him that you were right then take his face and shove it between your legs. You pressed your thighs together at the image, pulling yourself to a standing position. 

“Let’s go inform our Captain. You don’t need to decide now, but telling him will keep you alive” you said. You grabbed her hand and pulled her up, as you made your way to the door a sudden boom shook the entire ship. You fell sideways into the wall and Rory followed, knocking herself out on your shoulder. You cringed and steadied yourself before laying her body down on the floor. Another loud shock ripped through the walls, it sounded like return fire. You bit your bottom lip and hastily picked Rory’s limp body up and placed her on the bed, wrapping the sheets around her to secure her to the bed. You peered out the window just in time to see a large ship coast alongside yours, scraping against it. You fell sideways again as the alarms began to screech, you placed your hands over your ears and rolled to onto your knees, bracing yourself against the floor as the ship rocked back to a stable position. You took another look at Rory, her breathing was steady and she hadn’t moved, and you prayed Khan had a plan because the whisky in your bloodstream was not helping you formulate one of your own.


	6. Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got super inspired today; finally. I had so many ideas for this chapter and today my brain finally picked one. Enjoy ^.^

Your head pulsated with the beat of the red alarm; the light blinked profusely, sending warnings throughout the whole ship. You had chosen the wrong night to have a few drinks, as if it wasn’t hard enough to walk straight in all the chaos, the whiskey was making it immensely harder. You stumbled forward trying to avoid the various crewmembers darting past you, yelling inaudibly over the screeching alarm at each other. Soldiers and high-ranking officers bolted up the stairs to the bridge while anyone who could help the engineers made their way down to the lowest level. The smell of singed metal wafted from the lower decks and the wailing from the alarm was making it hard for you to think. You decided to join the other officers on the stairs, your vision was still a little off but the force of the ships colliding had sobered you up enough to see straight. 

The corridor was crowded but silent, the heat from the other bodies walking in your direction was starting to make you feel slightly queasy, you felt sweat forming on the back of your neck and you wiped it away with your palm. The few men in front of you filtered out and went their separate ways; a few began helping with the control boards while the others spoke to Collin who was in the corner shouting orders. You were about to turn his direction when you heard an unfamiliar voice come through the speakers. You turned just in time to catch the end of the message and the screen go blank, Khan was standing in front of the captain’s chair, staring at the now empty screen. You looked back at Collin but he had disappeared down the hallway, you fumbled with the hem of your dress before deciding to see what Khan wanted to do. Before you could make your way to him, three men from engineering ran towards him, huffing and out of breath.

“Captain, she’s too damaged to run. Either we can hold up the shields for about ten minutes or we can try and escape. We can’t warp and we can’t go very far either,” he said trying to catch his breath. 

“There’s a small planet almost directly underneath us, Captain. Not sure if it’s inhabited or not, but it’s the only one close to us” said a thin, red haired man sitting in the very front. Everyone turned to look back at Khan, whom was standing silently, his upper body bent forward to rest his hands on the control board in front of him. His brow furrowed as his fingers drummed along the side and you looked up at the large ship making its way in front of yours. It wasn’t huge, but it was about three times the size as the U.S.S. Dark Water, it looked deadly and intimidating. An idea popped into your head, the vision of the ships layout formed in your head and you remembered they had made project phoenix into a missile but had yet to test it, and you knew exactly where it was being stored. You looked around at the crew, they were trying to hide their worry but some of them didn’t do it very well, and that made you angry. If Khan had listened to you, this could have been avoided. You stomped your way over to him and gripped onto his forearm, forcing him to look at you.

“I fucking told you!” you seethed through your teeth. His eyes shot daggers at you, his lips were in a tight straight line, and you could tell he wanted to hit you so you tightened your grip on his arm.

“The escape pods” you whispered. 

“Are you drunk?” he asked placing his free hand under your chin and jolted it up towards him.

“Are you incapable of listening?” you asked annoyed, pulling your face from his grasp. 

“You want me to run? You think I’m afraid of them” he asked pointing his finger towards the ship. 

“You? No. But you really want to risk your crew against them? The ship can’t move and our shields are shot to shit. That man said there was a planet near us, have them use the escape pods while we deal with the ship but tell them to wait until we give them the signal to go or else they’ll get blown up as soon as they leave. Unless you really are afraid” you said cocking your eyebrow.

“Why should I listen to you” he asked pulling your dress collar forward and up, lifting you from the ground.

“Did you not make me second in command? And isn’t all of this happening because you ignored me?” you said slipping your hand into your pocket and pulling out the small communicator Francis had been using. You waved it in front of his face as the large communication screen popped up and the same man appeared.

“You have five minutes before we destroy your ship. Surrender now or prepare to die” said the monotone voice before fading out and disappearing. Khan let out angry grunt before shouting to Collin to come forward.

“Get everyone in the escape pods, on my signal make your way towards the planet below.” He said. Collin nodded and called a few other burley men to his side, pointing different directions and giving his command.

“So what is your plan exactly?” He asked you, releasing you from his grip. You smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway.

It was still mildly chaotic; everyone was gathering what they needed before being herded down to the escape pods. You wove yourself between everyone at an alarming speed, holding Khan’s hand so tight that if he were a regular human it would have shattered into a million pieces by now. The blur of bodies sped past you, your eyes quickly adjusted to your tempo as your feet carried you down three flights of stairs until an alarm rang in your head, you had forgotten about Rory.

“Shit” you muttered coming to a complete halt. Khan smacked into you, sending you flying forward into the wall, his body smashing up against yours. You felt his cock pressing against your backside, the alcohol was still in your blood stream and your sex drive was through the roof. You pressed your palms on the wall and wiggled your ass against it before pushing off the wall. Now was not the time for this. 

“I have to get Rory from my room” you said pulling him back the direction you had just came from.

“Who?” he asked while pulling at the crotch of his pants. You cocked your eyebrow before putting your hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye, trying to ignore his half-stiff cock that seemed to be pointing directly at you.

“Go to the experiment floor, there’s a hatch under the last door on the left it shouldn’t be locked. There should be a few missiles down there, grab the one labeled “P” and stick it in the launcher” you said turning away from him.

“There is no launcher on this..” he didn’t even finish his sentence before you gave him a look like he was the dumbest man in the galaxy.

“Really” you said pointing downwards at the floor below you. His upper lift stiffened and he grunted a few choice curse words at you before he turned on his heel and ran back down the steps. You entered your room quickly, pulling your hand up to your nose as the smell of vomit assaulted your nostrils; you had forgotten about your shoes and what you had done to Francis. You pinched your fingers on your nose while you headed to the bed, and thankfully Rory had woken up. She had tears streaking her cheeks, her arms were straining against the sheets that held her in place, her hair was a mess and fear was written all over her face. Her face lit up when she saw you heading towards her, you quickly ripped the sheets of her arms and legs, grabbing her frail body and throwing her over your shoulder.

“What’s going on!?” she shouted while she gripped onto your back.

“Francis. You’re going to be safe, I promise” you said.

You once again decided to say fuck the stairs and you jumped down to the third floor and landed with a loud thud. You tightened your grip on Rory’s back as she let out a little yelp, you probably weren’t the most comfortable person to be laying on. The hallway was empty and quiet, your stomach churned and felt like it was boiling, you had a feeling your five minutes was going to run out shortly. You made your way into the door and spotted Collin shutting all the bay doors to the few escape pods. Everyone fit in five of the circular pods, and you waved him over as you set Rory down. He glanced at you quizzically before shuffling her into the last pod and stepping inside, leaving the grey door half-open.

“What’s the signal?” he asked, his eyes looked bloodshot and his breath was ragged. He was the perfect soldier; his dedication to Khan gave you a reason to believe you had made the right choice to join him.

“That ship will turn a bright orange, then you need to haul ass down to the planet. You got the coordinates programmed into all the pods right?” you asked pointing through the large window at the ship. Collin nodded and grabbed you by the shoulders, squeezing you into a tight hug. His hair smelled faintly of sweat and vanilla, it tickled your ear as it brushed against it. 

“I’ll protect them” he whispered before releasing you and closing the pod door. Your stomach felt like it was about to explode, your body shook as your nerves started to get the best of you. You had never been in charge of saving people before, this was your plan and you prayed to anyone who was listening that it would work. Sucking in a deep breath through your nose you spun around and ran to the opposite side of the hall just in time to be flung to the side of the wall, a large shock ringing out in your ears. They were firing on the ship already. Your shoulder dented the wall; and you used your other hand to brace yourself against the side so your head wouldn’t add another dent, as the ship tilted you heard hushed moans from the room before behind you. You turned to look, the pods were still fully enacted thankfully, and you took this as your one saving grace to make this plan work.

You slid down to the opened door on the floor, jumping in feet first into the hole. Your landing echoed in the empty chamber, the only light came from the overheads in the hallway above you. You heard Khan shout your name as you peered into the darkness; you saw his silhouette on the opposite side. He was playing with controls and pressing buttons, obviously getting frustrated with his inability to operate it.

“Move” you said pushing him aside and assessing what he had done. He was at least half way there and as you pressed the very last button you heard the sound of oncoming fire blasting its way through space and to your ship, it was now or never. Your palm slammed on the button and the sound of the airlock puffing out white smoke filled the small chamber, everything slowed down and you could see your fate unfold. The missile shot out, scraping against the oncoming one, hitting it at the perfect point that made it explode into a beautiful white light as your missile made its way to the enemy ship. As the sound of metal cracking hit your ears you remembered Khan had the only remaining book from your planet in his room. The rival ship looked like a volcano had rippled through it, bright orange and red hues dominated the black it had once been, creating cracks and vein-like patterns in it. You felt Khan’s iron grip on your wrist and your legs hit the ladder as he pulled you up out of the chamber.

“The book!” you shouted pulling yourself in the opposite direction that he was trying to pull you. He tried pulling you back but you kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying towards the escape pods. The sound of the small circular pods blasting off from the ship was like music to your ears, and as you turned and sped off towards the stairs Khan’s voice rang in the empty hallway. You couldn’t tell if he was following you, you were too focused on your mission. You went up the stairs two at a time, picking up your pace and running as fast as you could through the winding hallways, past the empty bridge and hooking a hard right. You looked at the large window, the ship in front of you was melting and bursting like a sun dying out, it was about to implode and the small pods beneath it went un noticed, descending off into the darkness of space. You skidded to a stop, boots screeching and leaving black marks on the polished tile, you balled your hand up and punched the door once, twice, and a third time finally broke the door to Khan’s quarters. It took you only a few moments to find the black book, quickly grabbing it from its place on the bed stand you whipped around and headed back the way you came.

You nearly knocked Khan over on the stairs, speeding into him like a bat out of hell. He used his body to turn and fall sideways onto the floor, rolling like a ninja before shooting you a very pissed of glance. You wiggled your nose and winced; that man’s body was a brick wall and it would bode well if you stopped running your face into it. A sharp crack startled both of you, the walls of the ship shook hard and before you knew it you were thrown over his shoulder and darting towards the remaining pod. He threw you through the door, causing the book to go flying to the side, landing open and crinkling the thin, fragile pages.

“Watch the book!” you yelled rubbing your head and pulling yourself up to stand. 

“It won’t matter if you’re dead” Khan yelled, slamming his hands on various buttons in anger.

You looked through the window, the ship was bloated and had taken on the shape of a teakettle, threatening to blow at any moment. You threw your hands in the air and pushed Khan to the side, once again taking over the controls. You pressed in the coordinates of the planet below, and pressed the engine button. The orange glow lit up signaling it was on but the engine didn’t rumble, the pod was eerily silent and you groaned.

“Fuck!” you yelled pulling the door open.

“What the hell are you doing!” Khan screamed.

“Saving you, Captain” you said as the door slid shut and you locked it from the outside. You could see the shocked expression forming on his face while it shut, and his fists pounding on the door soon followed, creating dents in the metal. You ran over to the tiny control stand in the center of the room, ripping the side panel out and exposing its inner workings, the rumbling of the imploding ship next to you sent chills down your spine. If you were to die, at least it would be saving everyone you could. You bit your bottom lip, trying to hold your tears back as your fingers worked at the wiring, hearing Khan’s shouts from behind the pod bay. You heard the rumble of the engine at the same time you heard a loud bursting pop, a blinding white light hit your eyes and you felt a sudden rush of cold wind as the floor under your feet disappeared.

You waited for it, holding your arms out while your hair whipped around your face, the coldness of the open galaxy was calling for you. You were ready for death, until the feel of hard muscle wrapped around your waist, a heavy helmet was slammed on your head causing your neck to bend forward at the sudden weight. You sucked in a heavy breath, your eyes fluttered open and all you saw were stars, you were falling downward at an alarmingly high rate, Khan’s arms held you in an iron grip. His helmet lay on yours and as you fell lower and lower you saw the final explosion of both ships. They burst and crackled, a mix of beautiful orange and reds shooting out every which way, hunks of metal chased you in your downward spiral, and Khan’s embrace tightened around you almost crushing your ribs.

“Hold on” you heard his voice come through the small speaker in your helmet. 

The atmosphere felt heavier as you descended, your legs dangled freely above you, intertwined with Khan’s. You felt the book behind your back, wedged between your two bodies and as you wrapped your arm behind yourself to place your fingers on the edge of the book, your bodies shifted upright, speeding downward through thick, billowing clouds. The sudden rush of warmth sent painful tingles shooting up your body, you felt Khan’s heartbeat quicken, thumping against your back. The ground was fast approaching, thick swamp like plants grew bigger and bigger. The planet was a mess of lush purples, dark greens and round rocks spewed aimlessly about. 

“Roll” Khan’s voice echoed in your helmet.

You grabbed the book and flung it forward, gripping it tightly into your chest as you tucked your knees, landing hard on your side. Throbbing pain shot down your arm like your nerves had been hit by lightening, gravel and moss clung to your body as you rolled countless times, your back hit a rock and your speed caused you to roll over it like a ramp, and you took this opportunity to fling your helmet off with your right hand, gasping for breath. As your body turned to face the dirt you shot your arm out to grab onto the dirt, digging your nails into the soaked ground and flung your legs out, digging the balls of your feet down. You slid for a few feet before coming to a stop, your legs shook, you could tell your left shoulder had become dislocated, and you felt a bruise forming on your back. Your hand gave way to your weight and you fell face first into the ground, turning your head to the side as your eyes roamed your surroundings searching for Khan. Clumps of dirt made their way into your eyelashes, you could taste it between your teeth and there was a heap of grass poking your inner ear.

You heard a rustling near you and you saw his head shoot up from a few feet away, grass covered his face, mud was smeared along his neck and clothes, his breathing was uneven and his eyes were wide as he searched for you. You let out a soft moan as your shoulder pulsated, even if you wanted to move you couldn’t find the strength. Then you realized somewhere along the tumble, you had lost the book. You whimpered as Khan came upon you, kneeling next to you and running his fingers down your mud-caked hair.

“Are you alright?” he asked concerned.

“My shoulder is dislocated. And I lost the book” you choked back tears as you spoke. 

Khan lifted you up carefully by your waist and you winced at the pressure. He ran his fingers up your spine and around your ribcages, searching for any broken bones. You stiffened at his touch, your legs were beginning to shake as the wind whipped around your bodies, the wet marsh had soaked you both and you hated being cold. 

“The book..” you said turning to face him.

He rolled his eyes before standing and walking in front of you, his head moved from left to right as he searched through the tall grass, taking light steps so he wouldn’t accidently step on it. You blew a puff of air out, wrapping your good arm around to hold your other arm in place; you stood up steadily, trying not to make a lot of noise, who knew what lived on this planet. You gritted your teeth, every time you moved it felt like little knives were stabbing your tendons, making every nerve ache. You stood with your feet apart and looked around you; the planet you landed on looked gothic and surreal. All the plants were deep hues of purple and blue, the drops of water glistened under the half moon that was making its way through the trees and small bugs could be heard scurrying away from Khan’s feet. You made your way over to a large gnarled tree, the base was at least ten feet thick, scratches and claw marks were visible in the dark wood and the roots tangled themselves deep into the ground. The leaves were so thin they were almost transparent, they had a tint of pink that made them look like mosaic tiles when the moon moved over them. You leaned against the tree and watched Khan search, he was a bit further than before and all you could see was his silhouette against the dark night. You heard him mumble something inaudible before his upper half dipped down, shooting back up and holding the book high above his head as he spewed what you thought sounded like his favorite curse words, and a squeaky yelp came from his feet. You saw the grass tops move as a small animal scurried away and Khan walked towards you, raking his fingers through his tangled hair trying to free the strands from the mud.

He approached you with tired eyes, placing the book on the floor gently before resting his arm on your hurt shoulder. You looked up at him as his lips came to yours, wrapping them up in a chilly kiss, his lips felt cold from the air but they still tasted heavenly. He deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into your mouth and letting it roam against the backside of your teeth as one arm wrapped around your other shoulder, pulling you against his body in a tight embrace. An electric shock of pain shot through your body and a snapping sound burst through the air, your shoulder was on fire and you let out a little yelp against his mouth. He released you and let you lean back against the tree, you brought your arm to your previously injured shoulder, rubbing the muscles with a scowl on your face.

“Wasn’t that bad was it?” He chuckled.

You said nothing as you slumped down the thick tree trunk, you already felt your body healing itself and drowsiness suddenly overtook you. You let your head lean back against the tree trunk and closed your eyes while Khan made his way to your side, grasping onto the book and mimicking your stance. You felt his hand enclose on yours, rubbing his thumb against your knuckles as you drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	7. Keeping Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 99% Smut right here. Slight dom/sub & rough sex. If you want to skip the smutaliciousness just scroll to the bottom, there is some part of the story in this chapter. Barely. Enjoy!

Your eyes shot open in a panic, it felt like icicles were digging frozen trails down your skin. It took a minute for your eyes to adjust to the darkness, your skin prickled as the wind whipped through your hair causing your teeth to involuntarily chatter. You looked up at the sky above you, seeing spots of bright stars brushed against the sky through the thick branches and paper-thin leaves, crumpling and flailing against the harsh wind. You heard Khan murmur something incoherent as he pushed his back off the tree and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling you down to the hard ground with his weight. You gave a light yelp as you tumbled sideways into the wet grass, Khan’s arm shot out to catch your head on his bicep, saving you from going head first into the dirt. He mumbled something else, wrapping his free arm tighter against your chest, pulling your back into him. You shivered at both his touch and the arctic weather, turning your body so you faced his rock hard chest, nuzzling your nose under his chin in search for warmth.

You felt him swallow; watching his adam’s apple move up and down in rhythm with his breathing, you sighed against his chest and squirmed more trying your best to drink in all the heat his body was radiating. The temperature must have dropped at least fifty degrees since you had fallen asleep and you hoped somehow the crew had managed to find somewhere warm to stay for the night. The wind whipped against your back causing you to arch and press your hardening nipples into him. You felt his pulse quicken, his eyes shot open and locked onto yours, a smirk forming on his lips. He swiftly rolled his body on top of yours, letting your head fall off his arms into the cold ground. You shuddered at the look in his eyes, it was that perfect mix of annoyance and lust that made your body tingle and the rush of not knowing how he would react was the favorite part of this twisted relationship. He placed his leg between yours and pushed your thighs apart, dipping his head down to leave little bite marks along your neck, lapping the punctures his teeth left with his warm tongue.

“You need to let me rest woman,” he bellowed, his tone vibrating in your chest.

“I was c-c-cold” you stuttered, between the wind and your arousal it was hard to tell what was hindering your ability to speak.

“Well then, I supposed we should find a way to keep warm..” he said diving at your collar bone and clamping down.

You moaned loudly, swinging your arms around to tangle in his dark tresses. You felt one of his large hands reach under your back and pull the zipper of your dress, nearly tearing it apart at the seams. You wriggled under the feel of packed dirt on your skin, but it was quickly forgotten as soon as his hand yanked down the front of your dress and pinched your nipple between his fingers, rolling the sensitive bud. You gasped and bit down on your bottom lip forcing a moan to stay in your throat, you wanted him to work for it even if he was already excelling at it. He smiled against your throat as his lips made their way up to your mouth, pushing your lips open and sliding his tongue around, claiming it as his. He pulled your arm out of your dress sleeve, switching positions so his other hand could do the same, yanking the flimsy fabric down to your navel. 

Goosebumps raced down your skin as his hand found your breast again, kneading the soft flesh with experienced fingers. You untangled your hands from his hair and gripped the bottom of his shirt, breaking free from his lips to pull his shirt above his head. His skin was like marble; perfectly chiseled muscles gleamed back at you in the moonlight, your hands shot out to trace the delicate skin. You sat yourself up and dug your teeth into his chest, his hands shot up into your hair as a moan escaped his mouth. He pulled your head away and pulled your hair down, forcing you to look up at him, his breathing was ragged and his eyes darkened.

“Did I say you could mark me?” he said brushing his fingers down the two small puncture wounds from your fangs.

You licked your lips and placed your hands on his hips, digging your thumb in and making small circles on his hipbones. He hissed at your action, gripping on the remainder of your dress and tearing it off your body so that it bunched together at your knees. His eyes roamed your naked body, clad in only thin panties you were exposed to the silent world. He pushed himself onto his heels, pulled the rest of your dress off, and tossed it near the base of the tree. You could see his cock pulsating in the thin fabric of his pants, stretching it to the brink of bursting. One hand snaked its way up to your neck while the other clasped your wrists together, slamming them down to pin them above your head as he pressed his body on top of yours. You moaned and arched against him while his fingers applied the perfect amount of pressure to your neck and his lips found their way to your nipple, flicking his tongue against it before taking it between his teeth and tugging at it savagely. 

Some sort of winged creatures flew from the tree above you as your moan echoed in the air, withering and squirming under Khan’s weight. You wrapped your legs around his waist and grinded against his clothed erection, trying to find any sort of release for the building pressure you felt. His tongue lapped around your other nipple gingerly then his tongue descended down your breast and darted at the exposed flesh underneath, nipping at the skin with the tips of his teeth. 

“Do you need something?” he said amused, taking his hand from your neck and placing them on your heated mound.

You squirmed and bit your lip as a sign of rebellion, refusing to succumb to his dominant wishes. He turned his face upward as his two fingers pressed through the fabric of your underwear into your aching cunt. The feeling of the soft fabric rubbing against your sensitive lips brought you closer to the edge, your toes curled in your boots and an animalistic sound made its way out of your mouth. Your nails scratched against his hand that held your hands captive, your pussy was aching now and you mewled desperately. You saw a glimmer in his eyes and his mouth curled into a smirk, the sudden tearing of your underwear caused your breath to hitch, pulling a dark chuckle from his mouth. He darted his tongue out again at your nipple while a slender finger made its way into your folds, stroking you up and down as it ghosted over your swollen clit, making teasing circles around your entrance before sliding back up again.

You bucked upwards and dug your nails deeper in his hand, you knew he wanted you to beg and you were so close to letting him win. He slid another finger to join his current one in its achingly slow strokes while he placed harsh kisses up your chest and throat, finding his way to your ear and biting at the skin directly underneath it.

“You know you really should speak up, if you need something all you have to do is ask..” he said kissing your earlobe.

You turned to face him and bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He growled at your action, freeing your wrists from his grasp and intertwining them in your hair to pull your mouth off his, just as you knew he would. You took this opportunity to flip his body and position yourself on top of his legs, your knees digging into the ground as your shaking hands undid the button of his pants and pulled the zipper down hastily. There was a glint of mischief in his expression, he could have easily flipped you back over but you could tell the way his cock twitched beneath you he was enjoying this battle of dominance. His cock sprang forward as soon as you got his pants down to his thighs, white liquid glistened on the velvet tip and you licked your lips hungrily. You placed your hand at the bottom of his thick shaft, pressing down on the vein underneath with your fingertips and guided his cock into your mouth, placing your free hand on his hipbone to steady yourself.

You ran your tongue along the tip, sucking greedily on the pre-cum and pumped your hand in rhythm with your tongue. You heard him whisper your name before letting out a huge groan, his hands dug into the dirt beside him and his leg muscles cramped up with each flick of your tongue. You smiled against him and began humming while you inched his throbbing cock deeper down your throat. His hands found their way to your neck and hair and his hips began bucking forward as he fucked your mouth. You moaned at his action, removing your hand from his shaft and slipping it down to rub your swollen clit. Your moaning became louder as his cock massaged your throat, his grunts turned into feral moans and curse words fluttering through the air. You felt your release coming, the pent up energy threatening to explode on your hand, so you pumped your finger faster as electric sparks made their way from your pelvis to your entire body.

Suddenly Khan pulled your head up, removed his cock, and pulled his legs out from under you. He kept his grip on your hair, growled while ripping his pants down to his knees, and stared angrily at the hand you had between your legs. His eyes got as dark as the night sky, he was panting and his grip tightened on your hair as he stood up and made his way behind you. You heard his knees hit the ground and he pushed your forward so you landed on your hands and knees, mewling in frustration as your orgasm receded back painfully. You felt a hard slap on your ass and you yelped, your eyes watered from the sting and your cunt pulsated in pleasure. You wriggled your ass back at him; moaning and putting your chest down on the floor and spreading your legs, giving him the perfect view of your aching cunt.

“Did I say you could pleasure yourself?” his dominant voice rang in your ears.

Whimpering you shook your head, digging your hands into the grass in frustration, you were at the brink of tears when another slap came down on your ass. You moaned loudly at the contact, the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure dancing in your core. You felt his hand caressing the red flesh of your cheek while his other hand made its way to your soaked slit, pressing two fingers inside of you. The noise that came from your mouth sounded pathetic and relieved as his two fingers slid all the way inside of you, stretching and massaging along your insides until finding the bundle of nerves that made you cry out his name out in ecstasy. You bucked your hips against his fingers, coating him in your juices while his large hand made contact with your ass again, sending you over the edge so suddenly you nearly choked on your screams. Your cunt pulsated around his fingers as you came hard and instead of letting you ride out your orgasm he removed his fingers and placed them in his mouth, sucking loudly and pulling a strained gurgle from you.

You were about to scratch his eyes out in anger until his thick cock rammed into you, his fingertips dug into your ass as he pulled your cheeks to his stomach, burying himself to the hilt. You both moaned in unison as he thrusted forward into you with abandon, the sound of skin slapping against each other was music to your ears. You scratched and grabbed at the ground pulling clumps dirt out like a dog trying to burry a toy, your second orgasm was fast approaching and you squeezed your muscles together to massage his cock. He gasped and slammed into you harder, pausing to rotate his hips in a circle, feeling every inch of your cunt. You wiggled your ass in unison with his cock as waves of euphoria washed over your entire body, the cold winds were long forgotten as sweat dripped down the back of your neck, your skin was radiating heat; your legs were damp with the melding of your arousal and Khan’s expertise. Your muscles tensed as your pelvic floor throbbed, you felt Khan’s nails dig into your back and drag themselves down to your ass before giving your untouched cheek a hard pinch. His thrusts began losing their rhythm, turning into wild bucks as his arm came around to pinch your clit. You could feel your impending release as his cock throbbed inside you, his fingers intertwined in your hair and yanked back at the same time he slammed his hips into you one last time before you both reached your peak. 

“Fuuckkkk” he moaned, emptying his seed inside you.

Your arms wobbled and you squeezed your eyes shut, laying your cheek on the dirt as fireworks burst around you. Your entire body tingled, your muscles relaxed as you felt his hot seed drip down your thighs. Khan released your hair and pulled his cock out of you, falling back to his heels and tried to catch his breath. You couldn’t feel your legs as you let the lower half of your body fall to the side ignoring the dirt and grass clinging to your sweaty body. You didn’t want to open your eyes, you feared you had gone blind with pleasure and exhaustion, you barely felt the cold air nipping at your exposed flesh. You heard Khan pulling his pants back up and rustling in the grass before he sat himself next to you and pulled your head on his lap. You lazily opened your eyes, an orange burst of a sunrise making itself apparent behind the dark woods the lay ahead of you. The dewdrops glistened under the shine of the rising sun and you could finally tell the grass was a dark blue, like the color of a deep sea. He began running his fingers through your hair and chuckled to himself.

“Warm now?” he asked playfully.

You sighed and gathered enough energy to pull your hand up and flip him off, and turned to burry you head in his thigh. He placed your dress on top of you before grabbing his shirt and pulling over his head, stretching his arms out and yawning. You groaned and pushed yourself up and pulled your dress on, forcing yourself to stand up and pull it all the way down. You looked around searching for your underwear, spotting the ripped fabric dangling on a low hanging branch of the tree. You gritted your teeth and turned to Khan as he rose to his feet, wrapping an arm around your waist and nipping at your neck.

“You won’t need those anymore anyway” he said before strolling in front of you through the tall grass.

You shivered and cocked an eyebrow, following him as he walked towards the sun. You felt something fall into your mouth and instantly spit it out, you had forgotten about the dirt that was caked onto your face and you muttered under your breath, quickening your pace to catch up to him.

“Where are you going” you asked pulling his arm towards you.

He turned with a half-smile on his face and rubbed his thumb on your cheek, brushing the remaining dirt off your face.

“One of the helmets survived the crash, I saw it around here somewhere.” He said pointing towards the open field in front of you. The grass became thinner the closer it got to the dark thicket of trees in the far distance; it looked dark and ominous even with the gleaming sun directly over it. You pulled the fabric of your dress down nervously, you weren’t entirely sure it was a smart move to go into that forest. Khan pressed his hand against your cheek, tenderly caressing your cheekbone. You lifted your eyes to meet his and saw something you hadn’t seen before, his crystal blue eyes seemed soft and comforting, there were no walls up and for a split second you felt your heart skip a beat. 

The crackle of static caused you to jump, breaking the hypnotic gaze between you two. You both followed the sound of static and found one of the helmets with wires sticking out, skidded with mud and grass stuck over the top and the glass was shattered. Khan lifted the white hunk of wires and pressed it to his ear while you stood on your tiptoes trying to listen. You opened your mouth to ask a question but Khan’s hand slammed itself onto your mouth and he shot you an annoyed glance. You stood quietly trying to read his expression but his stone cold exterior had returned gracelessly. After a few moments passed he tossed the helmet aside and ran his fingers through his tangled hair.

“They’re on the other side of the forest” he said pointing behind him.

“Of course they are” you sighed rubbing the bridge of your nose with your fingers and a familiar feeling of despair crept its way back into your veins, leaving a sour taste in your mouth was you watched Khan turn away from you and make his way towards the forest.


	8. Opinionated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter. Oh look more smut.
> 
> *tapdances away*

“This forest smells like shit” you said lifting your boot and giving it a good shake, trying to get a sticky vine off the bottom of your shoe.

“So don’t breathe” Khan snapped back.

You growled at his back as another something squished under your boot. The lush forest felt like someone had dumped jelly on every plant, everything was sticking to you like glue, the dark blue and purple plants made it a hundred times harder to find your way, on top of Khan not letting you wash the dirt caked to your body from your recent escapades. You had a bad feeling about this forest from the start, the quietness of it was eerily calm but Khan paid no attention to your plight. Even after you pointed out that you were on this god-forsaken planet because he did, in fact, not listen to you before. If it were possible for him ignore you even more, he would be doing it.

“It’s too quiet!” you yelled annoyed.

That was apparently the last straw for Khan; he spun around and grabbed your neck, smashing your back into a thick tree. The bumpy wood circling up the trunk of the tree hit a nerve in your spine, causing you to arch up and grit your teeth, hissing at him behind fluttering eyelids.

“What the FUCK” you yelled, wrapping your hand in his hair and pulling hard.

“I have had enough of your complaining, I am trying to find my crew, our crew. We have no idea what lies in this forest and your shrieking is sure to attract them,” Khan hissed through his teeth.

You both stared at each other, unmoving, the chirps of the forest echoed loudly around you, rustling leaves whistled their tune and the wet grass was being trampled by something far away before disappearing deeper in the forest. You scrunched your nose up in forfeit, you knew he was right but that didn’t mean you weren’t right about everything to begin with. You released your grip from his hair and let your hand fall to the side, withering under his grasp of your neck. 

“I was still right about the ship..” you muttered averting your eyes.

Khan’s body slammed into yours, driving the knot in the bark deeper into your back. Pain wracked your already hurt body but you clamped your mouth shut, unwilling to make another sound.

“I hope it’s only animals in the forest, seeing as you are very vulnerable in certain areas..” he whispered sliding his finger up your thigh, ghosting over your folds. 

“Is that a threat” you mewled, trying to keep the moan in your throat.

“It is an observation, pet” he said removing his hand and giving you a kiss on your neck as he released you.

You glared at him and crossed your arms, pouting like a child as you continued your stomp through the forest, pushing hanging vines and thick branches out of your way. The marsh was getting denser, fresh mud was sticking to your boots and splashing up on the back of your calves, which meant there was a large body of water somewhere close. You glanced around you as a blurry flash of light scattered backwards away from you, and you felt a cold gust of wind lick at the back of your neck. The trees seemed dauntingly tall compared to the ones at the beginning of the forest, they grew taller than any you had ever seen but their leaves were the same paper-thin, with the same pink tint. You looked at the ground where the sun beat down through the leaves, giving the dark grass a myriad of pink hues like a stained glass window. 

Small bugs whizzed and whirled around you, ticking your cheeks in curiosity with their long wings, their bodies had a purple glow to them, leaving small light trails as they zipped up and down. You smiled a little; the colors reminded you of home. The mornings you spent with your brother gathering pomen fruit from the large tree in your backyard, practicing your fighting skills with him in the plains beyond the city when the stars shone their brightest with no light to distract from their natural beauty. You felt something tug at your shoe and you yelped, falling forward and grabbing onto the back of Khan’s leg with your nails.

You shot your other hand out to stop you from falling face first in the mud while your other hand still gripped onto Khan’s calf. Khan turned to you, arching an eyebrow at your face then at your hand, shaking his leg free of your grip. You inhaled sharply, trying to keep the boiling rage under your skin from exploding out of your pores, pushing yourself up onto your knees and staring at your dirty hands and chest. You looked up at the sky and blinked back tears; you were dirty, frustrated and completely hated how Khan ignored your opinions. 

“What?” Khan bellowed, clearly irritated at the fact that you had stopped him, yet again.

You clenched and released your fists multiple times; you tried to control your breathing, but you couldn’t hold it back any longer. You stood on your feet and turned, slamming your first into a tree, the crack of the bark cackled like thunder in the air, the tree bent forward and leaves fell all around you. You brought your knuckles to your chest and massaged them with the other hand, they were red and sore but the tree was not hard enough to break your skin.

“Are you about done with your dramatics?” Khan asked while pivoting and continuing on his way in the forest.

“You MADE me second in command, for what reason!? You don’t listen to me, you didn’t listen about Francis and now we are on this smelly planet, I’m covered in mud because after fucking me you couldn’t let me try and wash off and then you tell me I should shut up because some creepy forest man might come and rape me. FUCK YOU KHAN!” you screamed.

All of Khan’s muscles tightened at once, you saw his back shift into an even straighter position than before, you saw the tendons in his arm flex with rage. You waited for his response, expecting another kick to the stomach or a hand at your throat, but instead you were greeted with a wave of his hand.

“If you would like to take matters into your own hands, then do so” he said without skipping a beat.

“FINE. I HOPE YOU GET RAPED BY A GIANT SPIDER YOU GENETICALLY MUTATED SIDE SHOW!” you screamed.

You were fuming as you stomped ahead of him, but as you glanced back in his direction you saw the slightest quiver of his lips before they tightened again. You stomped faster, hands down at your sides, ignoring the crunching under your boots, and the snickering from behind you.

“I thought you were leaving?” he asked, catching up to your pace.

“I need to find water; it’s clearly in this direction. But fine, I’ll go this way!” you yelled, taking a sharp turn to the left and heading towards a dark looking patch of forest.

You gulped as you walked away from your commander, the last man you let touch you, but hey at least you got laid before you died. You shook your head at the thought, you were an assassin, built to be a warrior and your great ancestors had intelligence, grace, and the ability to kill any threat before they even took a step towards you. You lifted your head up high and stopped slamming your feet down, opting to take softer steps towards the oncoming darkness that huddled around you like a cave. 

Your eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, your boots squished deeper into the damp grass and you suddenly felt like your clothes were clinging to you. It was getting humid and harder for you to breathe; it felt like the air was being sucked out of your lungs. You saw a tiny light at the end of the tunneling darkness and you sprinted towards it, your lungs felt like they were on fire from the lack of air, and as the light began to grow your heart pounded with the beat of your feet hitting the earth. 

You gasped for air as the light returned, bending down to put your hands on your knees, willing yourself not to throw up. You needed to find water soon, you needed a shower, and you needed to win. You would find your way out of the forest before Khan would, and in triumph you would tease him until he cried out for mercy. You smiled at the thought, letting your eyes shift back into focus and you noticed you were standing on black, impacted dirt. There were clumps of dead grass scattered in misshapen circles, no plants grew and as you lifted your upper body up you noticed a large tree, barren and grey colored. Its large trunk sprouted only a few feet, but its branches were dusted with a magnificent gold color, they swirled and intertwined like a DNA sequence, reaching up into the sky. The number of branches had to reach into the thousands, you had never seen anything so breathtaking before. Behind it you noticed black rock, jagged and sharp, glistening like a diamond that had just been polished.

You stepped closer to see how far up the rock went; but you could barely see the edge of it. You pressed your fingers onto the base of the tree when you felt something light and sticky that had the consistency of cotton candy. You pulled your hand away only to have the substance follow you, it looked like spun gold but much stickier, you tried to rip it from your fingers but it clung to you more the harder you pulled. A buzzing in your ear caused your attention to shift; your eyes darted back and forth, searching for the source of the noise. You looked up and your jaw dropped, your heart began to pound and a prickling sensation took over your skin. There were dozens of light blue eggs, they looked like they were made of jelly, but you could see the tiny little bodies through the shell. They were everywhere, wrapped in little bundles scattered throughout the branches, they were the biggest spider eggs you had ever seen. They had to be at least three pounds, they had ten legs with sharp looking fangs that could probably match your own, the thought of them ripping into you made you shudder.

You turned on your heel and darted out of there, taking in a huge breathe before entering the darkness of the tunnel. You looked at your feet to make sure you didn’t trip again as you zigzagged between the thick trees and brush, it was then that you noticed the dark marks of what looked like very thick spider legs, digging three inch holes deep into the mud along with thin lines of gold. It was then that you heard the loud grunting and yelling from the distance. It was Khan, he was yelling and fighting with something, your heart began to race and you picked up your speed, breaking through small plants that got in your way. You followed the trail of golden web through the forest, until you came upon Khan’s footsteps which abruptly stopped in front of a large clearing. You peered ahead and saw Khan was fighting off a giant, dark blue spider with what looked like twelve, gleaming eyes the color of the sun. It was eight feet tall, it’s plump body towered over Khan as you saw him hopping awkwardly, trying to tear through the golden web the encased half his body.

“KHAN!” you screamed sprinting towards him.

He looked relieved to finally see you, as he broke his arm free he began dodging and moving the spider’s legs trying to trample him, rolling around on the floor like a fish out of water. The spider had yet to notice you, as you raced around behind it and took the opportunity to surprise it. You jumped high in the air and slammed your fist down onto the center of its back, causing it to screech loud enough to crack a diamond. You saw Khan had rolled a few feet to the side against a thick brush, quickly pulling at the web stuck on his legs. The spider fell flat on its belly, legs splayed on the floor and twitching in pain. You ran up its back and began stomping into its eyes, causing it to sway and its head back and forth trying to throw you off.

Khan freed himself, one leg still wrapped in the web as he began jumping on the joints of the spider’s leg, cracking the bones in the process. It began to screech again, two of its eyes had popped under your weight, you knew you needed to quiet the beast soon or else its family would be joining the battle. You hopped down only to be caught by one of its fangs that looped itself into your dress. Khan had just broken its 6th leg, causing the animal to scream in pain, swinging its head to the side and flinging you off into a nearby bush. You landed on your back, the blow knocked the wind out of you and the leaves were razor sharp. You swung your legs up to jump just to be caught by a protruding leg, it was smaller than the one behind you, clearly one of its babies. You shrieked as it lifted you up by your ankle, dangling you above its mouth as it opened its jaw, saliva dripping from its fangs. You pulled your upper body up, grabbing onto the leg and snapping it, giving out a yelp as sharp pain ran through your hands. The smaller spider screeched and dropped you flat on your back again and you flung your leg straight up into its jaw, cracking it in half. Bright pink blood sprayed all over you, and you heard the large spider behind you scream louder than it had before.

You winced as your hands began to throb, small white prickles sticking out of your hand. You tried to pull them out but it just caused a burning pain to course through your muscles, it felt like you were dipping your exposed flesh in acid. You flung yourself up on your feet just in time to witness Khan finally putting an end to the deathly creature. He jumped on its back and slammed his feet into its neck, you heard a pop and another curdled scream, Khan jumped once more and the spiders neck finally snapped, its body falling completely forward. Khan sat down on its back, his chest was heaving and he was brimming with sweat, he turned to face you with a sorrowed expression on his face.

“Water. I need to put them in water. The water will draw the poison out and let the needles release my skin” you stuttered, your head was becoming foggy and heavy.

Your hands were now scorching hot and throbbing; they were blowing up like balloons and causing you to get dizzy. You searched around you and saw a glimmer against the ground; it was a tiny puddle about a foot deep. You staggered on your weakened legs towards it for a few feet before Khan’s strong arms swooped underneath your knees and carried you to the edge of the water. He laid you down on your stomach, facing your head towards him as he pulled your arms over your head and placed them into the ice-cold water. You screeched in pain, the sudden mixture of burning and freezing made your heart jump, but the sensation changed after a few moments and turned into a cooling wave of pleasure. You looked up to see Khan pulling the white needles from your hand, he kept your hands submerged and you watched the water swirl with the mixture of the poison as it flowed out of you. Your head was clearing up and your body aches began to disappear as Khan massaged your hands.

“How did you know this would help?” Khan asked, taking one hand and running it through your hair.

“I’ve seen them use this venom before, they tried to develop a vaccine for their soldiers in case someone else decided to use it as a weapon.” You said between breathes.  
“Did they use it on you?” he asked softly.

You nodded as you pushed yourself up to a sitting position, you felt his arms wrap around your waist and pull you into a soft kiss. His lips felt soft against your cracked ones, his tongue slipped between them and gently lapped around your teeth and tongue, nearly sucking the air out of your lungs. He broke the kiss only to begin to place his lips on your cheekbone, tracing to your ear and underneath the sensitive skin there, nipping gently before nuzzling his nose on your neck.

“You smell like mud” he said into your throat.

“You smell like ass” you retorted.

He laughed and pulled himself upright, standing on his feet and pulling you up with him.

“I found an actual lake, if you would like to wash yourself” he said pulling you forward.

You nodded and tried to look away from the giant spider than nearly killed your captain, giving it a swift kick in its already dead ass. Khan grinned at your action, pulling you closer to his side as you both made your way to a large group of rocks with light blue moss growing over it. You heard the trickling of water and as you walked around the group of rocks, a line of low hanging trees emerged; long hanging vines the color of a jade blocked your view. Khan pulled them to the side like curtains, revealing a babbling waterfall and crystal clear water, the rocks went further than you had first seen, creating a barrier between the water and the rest of the world. You sighed and instantly stripped off your dress and boots, throwing them to the side on a flat rock before walking into the water.

You shivered at the feeling of it against your skin, it felt cold but clean on your body. You used your nails to scrub the mud from your lower back and legs, lowering yourself onto your hands and knees to get rid of the mud caked onto your chest. You dipped your head back so that your hair was fully submerged in the water, cleaning the spider blood out of it by raking your fingers down your scalp. You moaned lightly at the feeling of your nipples becoming erect from being exposed to the open air, biting your bottom lip and rolling your head from side to side as your hair danced around you. You heard Khan’s clothes hit the smooth rock and before you could turn around you felt the tip of his cock pressing at your bottom. You pulled your head up and sat back on your knees, pressing your back into his chest.

He kneeled behind you so your head was directly under his chin, his fingers tracing the outlines of your breasts before running his fingertips up their center to dance around the tips of your nipples, eliciting a moan from your throat. He smiled and knelt down, biting softly at the skin between your neck and shoulders, taking one hand and running it down your stomach to your clit, pressing lightly on the sensitive bud. You moaned and gripped at his hair, locking your fingers between his tresses and pulling softly so that his lips pressed against yours.

“Hey..” you said, lips dancing against his.

“Hmmm?” he hummed back nipping at your bottom lip.

“I was riiighhtt” you sang, smiling deviously at him,

He growled and pinched your nipple and clit at the same time causing you to jolt up in surprise, tilting your head back and sucking in a large gulp of air.

“Shut up” he murmured before bringing his other hand down from your breast to your thigh, spreading your legs and shoving two fingers deep inside you.

You moaned and bucked your hips against his fingers as they began to move inside you, grinding your hips down to force them deeper inside you. You felt his cock hitting your back and you wiggled your ass at him, mewling for him to take you.

“Are you going to mention the ship again?” he asked taking his free hand and giving your clit light pinches.

You shook your head and raked your nails down his scalp in response.

“Are you going to mention the spiders, this planet or anything else you have been..” he trailed off looking for any other words than the ones you wanted to hear.

“Right about?” you said with a smirk.

You nearly cried at the sudden loss of friction, you were not ready to play this game again. You were about to turn around and mount him until you felt his hands wrap around your waist, lifting you up and slamming you down on his cock without warning. You screamed loudly as one hand wrapped around your stomach, keeping you steady as he slammed his hips upwards into you, his other hand finding its way into your long hair and yanking it to expose your neck. His dragged his teeth down your neck; you felt your orgasm impending as his sharp thrusts made electric currents pump through your entire body. His hand gripped onto your ribcage as he fucked you, your orgasm winding up quickly, threatening to spill over any second. 

You tightened your walls around him causing him to utter a low moan, his squeezed your rib cage before pulling out completely, spinning you to face forward. He gripped your thighs and thrusted you up against a flat rock, re entering you in one swift motion and positioning your ankles on his shoulders. The angle allowed him to dive directly into your bundle of nerves, you dug your nails into the back of his neck as he pressed his cock all the way inside you, your chests touched and the brush of skin against your nipples sent quivers from your shoulders down to your core. He began his ruthless pace, slamming himself all the way into you; you felt his hipbones dig into your thighs, his hungry mouth leaving marks and bruises all over your collar bone and shoulders. You pulled him closer so that your mouth was directly next to his ear so he could hear you moan and call out his name.

“Fuck, yes, captain! Oh!” you cried as your orgasm overtook you.

Khan’s thrusts ceased as he erupted at the same time you did, your toes curled as you came, fireworks exploding behind your eyes as Khan emptied himself inside you. He leaned his head on the rock behind you, his hair fell against your cheek and you sighed, leaning your head back against the rock. He lowered you both gently into the water and pulled himself out, sitting back so he faced you, a relieved smile on his lips. You closed your eyes and ran your hands up and down his legs under the water; you loved the way his skin felt on yours.

“Did you know about the spiders, or was that just an ironic coincidence” Khan asked.

“Maybe it’s your karma for being an ass” you shot back with a smile.

“Maybe..” Khan replied, pulling you onto his lap and plunging his tongue into your mouth.


	9. Rocky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever and I have no idea why. *sighs*

The sun was high in the sky, radiating warmth down your exposed flesh as you watched Khan rinse his body off on the far side of the pond. Water droplets made their way down his back delicately, the muscles of his shoulders flexed as he raised his arms to pour water from his cupped hands on his hair, digging his fingers through the mud-caked tresses atop his head. You watched mesmerized, trying your best not to let your hands wander down your naked body as you watched him; his milky white skin glistened at you, inviting you to run your tongue along his perfect form. You tugged at your bottom lip with your fang as you lay on top of a flat rock, waiting for your clothes to dry.

You pushed yourself to sit up as he turned around, eyeing you deviously. You turned to face the drooping vines and combed your fingers through your hair; your thick mane felt like it was taking forever to dry, the dampness kept falling around your shoulders causing you to shiver. You pulled your knees into your chest and rested your chin on them, watching Khan wade his way through the water towards you. You sighed and pressed your tongue along the gem in your tooth, you had contemplated telling Khan about it, but some part of you was still worried that he would crank your mouth open and yank it out, leaving you to die somewhere in the forest. You reached for your dress, feeling the fabric had finally dried you went to pull it over your head until forceful hands yanked it from your grip. You looked up to meet Khan’s hazy eyes roaming your body, he grabbed the back of your head and placed one hand under your chin, pulling your whole body forward to his and crashing his lips into yours. Your tongues battled for dominance, he pulled away only to suck in a quick breath of air before diving back at your mouth.

You smiled and ran your fingers through his wet hair while your other hand found its way to the small of his back; you ran your fingers down the dent that formed right above his ass, kneading it with your knuckles. 

“We should probably find the crew..” you said pulling back.

“Probably” he said between nips of your shoulder.

“Khan” you breathed, pushing his body away from yours.

“Maybe if you kept your clothes on I wouldn’t be inclined to fuck you so often” he said aggravated.

You rolled your eyes at him as you pulled your dress over your head, searching blindly for your socks behind your back. Khan grabbed your socks and placed them in your lap as he made his way to shore, shaking his legs to get the excess water off before slipping on his pants and shirt. You spun yourself around on the rock, grabbed your boots and pulled them on. You reached habitually at your wrists for something to tire your hair up, grumbling at the lack of products you had to keep your hair from your face.

“What’s wrong?” Khan asked dusting off his boots before stepping inside them.

“I don’t have anything to tie my hair up, it bothers me when it’s wet and down” you replied.

“I thought we already had this discussion, you keep your hair down” he shot back, eyeing you predatorily.

“It wasn’t as much of a discussion as it was you ripping it from my head” 

“Your hair stays down” he growled.

“Fuck, fine!” you said throwing your hands up in the air and walking towards the vines.

You checked them over; making sure no surprise poison death traps would fly out from them before sticking your hand between a group of them and pushing it to the side. You were greeted with the same forest as before, though it looked like the trees were thinning out. You stepped forward and wound your way around the shrubs, Khan following closely behind. You kept your eye out for any gold webbing, you did not have the energy to battle more giant spiders, or anything trying to kill you for that matter. You looked to your left and noticed the black ridge appeared again, it looked like you had stayed near the edge of the forest, the large cliff like rock that towered over the trees acted like a fence, keeping the animals of the forest at bay from the other side of the ridge. 

“This forest goes on forever” you cried, rubbing your rumbling stomach.

“I liked you better when you didn’t talk” Khan muttered.

“Why are you only nice when you’re inside me?” you asked spitefully.

“Because you’re not complaining” 

“Fine” 

“Fine”

So the journey continued on in silence, you cursing Khan under your breath and Khan trying to step ahead of you to lead, but you continued to get in his way knowing that it would piss him off. You heard the babbling of water crashing over rocks, stopping in your tracks to look for the source of the noise. Khan stopped next to you, putting his hand at the small of your back and peered over your head.

“What are you looking at?” he whispered in your ear.

“Will you choose a personality.” you hissed, moving away from his hand.

“Answer me” he snarled.

“I hear a river, Collin would make camp near a river so they could have fresh water and possibly food” you said walking towards the echoing sound. 

You made your way to a cluster of tall grass sticking out behind a tree; peering over it you spotted a small, fast flowing river. It was travelling the direction you were headed, and from what you could see it continued onward, your hand felt the rigid bark of the tree and you formed a plan in your head. You placed both hands on either side of the round base and placed your foot on a small dent, pushing yourself upward towards the top and lifting your other leg up, letting it lean against the trunk as you searched for the next place to set your foot.

“What are you doing now?” Khan asked placing his hand on your calf.

“I want to see if I can find where they are camped from the top, so we know if we are actually going in the right direction.” You said trying to knock his hand off your leg.

“You don’t know what lives in there, get down. I’m sure we are going the right way, weren’t you the one who said Collin would camp near the river?” he said.

You gritted your teeth and swung your leg up, releasing your leg from his grip and digging your boot into the tree. You dug your nails into the bark like a cat clawing at a couch, scrambling upwards until you saw a thick branch above your head. You steadied yourself and wrapped your fingers around the end of the branch, positioning yourself and swinging your other arm up to grip the branch before pushing off with your toes. You heard Khan’s breath hitch as your body swung forward, causing your grip on the branch to slip a little. You inhaled through your nose and pulled yourself up with the strength of your arms, bending your elbows and bending your upper half onto the branch so that your belly rested on it, your legs dangling freely.

“You know, I am enjoying this view” Khan laughed as he took a step forward, stopping directly beneath you.

You bent your head down, hair falling at the sides of your face to glare at Khan, whom was smiling up at you. You wrapped your ankle around the other, stopping the show up your dress you were giving him and looked around for another branch to climb. You heard him chuckle as he leaned himself against the tree, watching you intently, probably waiting for you to fall on your ass. You blew a stray hair from your eye and swung your leg up to straddle the branch, lowering yourself carefully so you didn’t injure your exposed flesh. Khan opened his mouth to say something but you cut him off abruptly.

“If you make a comment about me straddling wood I will rip your dick off and slap you with it” you huffed.

“Maybe I do like you better now that you talk” Khan said with a smirk.

You walked your hands forward, pulling your legs up one at a time so that you balanced perfectly on the branch, placing your hands on the thick, forked branch above you. You heard what sounded like birds chirping, but they were so silent they were almost whispering their song. You let your body stretch out as you walked towards the trunk of the tree with ease, watching Khan out of the corner of your eye. He stood still against the base, almost as if he was sleeping but you could see his muscles tensing with each noise, he was standing watch for you. Your stomach fluttered, and your chest tingled, it felt like butterflies were dancing around in your heart. You tried to ignore the feeling as you pulled yourself up in the same fashion as before, this time it took less effort as the branches became more intertwined and closer the higher you went up.

You finally reached the highest branch that could support your weight and pushed your head between the thickets of leaves. They tickled your nose as you pushed them out of your way and peered out at the land below you. There was about half a mile of trees left before it became flat plains of grass. You looked to your left at the black rock that cascaded down the side of the forest, it seemed to go on forever but you could finally see that it was actually a mountain with a peak hiding in the clouds. A gust of wind blew by you causing you to cough as clumps of dirt came flew at you. You turned more towards the mountain trying to hide your eyes from the onslaught of dust, and that’s when you saw it.

A few feet past the forest’s end on the side of the mountain, a large crater was formed, it looked like a giant spoon had scooped a portion of it out, it was perfectly circular and smooth from what you could tell. You felt an odd tingle in your head, you had felt it before, it was like your brain was trying to fire synapses that had been cut long ago. You looked above the jagged rock above, patches of the same blue grass dusted over the flat surfaces of the mountain, and you spotted tiny, jumping yellow things that you couldn’t make out from your view. You saw people moving in tiny clumps in crater, something metal surrounded the outskirts of the cave, acting like a barrier between the crew and the plains. Collin’s shouts were inaudible but you could hear his voice travel through the wind, you saw a few people returning from the plains with some sort of animal on their backs. Your heart began to swell with happiness, letting out a squeak you jumped feet first through the branches, landing at Khan’s side with a thump. Khan jumped to the side, startled at your sudden appearance.

“Found them!” you shouted, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back into the forest.

\---------------------------------

You pulled your knees into your chest and gulped down the warm soup you had been given upon arrival. Collin had done an amazing job in the day and a half since you had landed, he had turned the escape pods into small huts that wrapped around the inner wall of the cave, and he had ripped out the doors to create an electrified fence around the camp. All of the crew had been saved; Collin had immediately begun hunting for meat, the animals you saw them carry from the trees were boar-like creatures with a strange red mark on their forehead. You sipped on the stew they had made with the boar; it tasted similar to pork but sweeter, like it had been dipped in cinnamon. You watched the potatoes bob up and down in the metal bowl, thanking the stars that Star Fleet always stocked the escape pods with frozen food and utensils. 

You watched Khan survey what Collin had done, walking side by side with him you noticed Collin’s bulging arm muscles. Collin had apparently ripped the sleeves of his shirt off in order to stop from getting caught on the metal while building the fence, and now his arms were exposed, his flesh was tan and dirty, giving his even manlier look an extra boost. You finished your soup and stood up, wrapping the thin blanket over your shoulders and walked to the fence, pushing open the swinging bars they had created from the extra metal and welded into a gate.

“I thought I’d never see you again” came a soft voice from your side.

You turned to see Rory greeting you with a big smile. You set the bowl down and embraced her, hugging her shoulders into a tight squeeze, lifting the tiny girl off her feet. She sighed into your shoulder, letting her head drop so that it rested under your chin. You both stayed like that for a few moments, the relief that had flooded you when you and Khan arrive at the camp had been washed over with the feral need to protect everyone around you. You released Rory onto the ground and picked up the bowl, linking arms with her and walking back towards the camp.

The sun was beginning to set, giving an orange glow to the grass, and the small, glowing bugs began coming out from their nests, buzzing around the small fire one of the men had started in the center of the cave. You and Rory sat down next to each other, staring into the fire in silence. The others began to gather around, some looking exhausted and full while others still had worry etched into their features. You looked around at the pods, the openings had been draped with thick blankets to keep the cold out, you had yet to see the inside of one and you were curious about where you would be sleeping. 

“You can sleep with me in mine. Collin made sure I got one to myself, but I didn’t sleep well the first night” Rory said reading your mind.

You smiled and looked back at the roaring fire, holding your hands up and letting it warm your palms and fingers. You heard Khan’s voice call your name, he was standing in the very back near one of the pods. You gave Rory an apologetic shrug, gripping the blanket at your shoulders tighter as you rose and made your way towards Khan. 

The closer you got to the rock the more you noticed it glistened, almost liked dark ice; it looked oddly polished and unnatural. You yawned unintentionally as you stopped in front of your captain, letting your eyes linger a little too long at his crotch. When your gaze found his face he was staring at you with a lustful smile, he brought his hand up to rest against your cheek before he spoke.

“Apparently they haven’t seen any more boars since this morning, we need to find another source of food before we begin to set up training.” He said, lazily running his finger from your cheek to your lips.

“ I saw these weird yellow things hopping on top of the mountain, if they’re still up there I can probably catch one.” You said biting at his finger.

“Go tomorrow, you need sleep” he said pointing at the pod behind him.

“Oh I was going to share with Rory”

“You will sleep with me, no one else.” he said as his eyes narrowed.

“So possessive” you said, stepping up on your tiptoes to reach his lips.

He abruptly pushed you backwards, nearly knocking you over in the process. You glared at him, turning around to head back to the fire when you noticed some of the crew’s eyes had wandered in your direction. They turned their attention back to the fire awkwardly, and your stomach felt like it dropped to the floor. You hadn’t pieced it together until now, but Khan had only shown interest while you two were alone, other than his possessive dominance over you as whole, the crew saw nothing else. You weren’t entirely sure if it was the sex or the company that you would desire the most, but it seemed the more you thought about it, the more it riled you up on the inside.

“I’m going to bed” you mumbled, pushing the red fabric aside and stepping into the pod.

You probably should have said goodnight to Rory and Collin, but the sudden burning sensation in your throat left you irritable and wanting silence. You slipped your boots off and looked around you, the pod had been covered in thin blankets stacked on top of each other and smelled faintly of grass. You kneeled down and felt between the fabrics, pulling out strands of blue grass from in between the layers. The top blanket matched the red one hanging from the door, only this one was a bit thinner like a bed sheet, looking around you noticed the four pillows that were stacked against the furthest wall had the same matching red pattern. You rolled your eyes as you came to the realization that Star Fleet took the time to buy matching bed sheets and pillows for their escape pods.

You let yourself fall onto your side, the grass made surprisingly good padding and the top sheet felt like silk. You reached for one of the pillows and plopped your head on it, rolling away from the door and the whispers outside to face the giant window. The rock gleamed back at you, glistening waves rolled off it, it reminded you of the stars in space. The more you looked at it the more you became intrigued by it, from far away it looked thick, but closer up it almost became transparent. You closed your eyes and tried to let yourself relax enough to fall asleep, but the images of Embria came flowing back into your mind.

You heard the blanket being pushed to the side and the shuffling of Khan taking his shoes off behind you, your eyes snapped open to be met with his gaze from the reflection of the glass. He looked exhausted, dropping to his knees to curl beside you; he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. You felt stiff and used, though you didn’t expect him to be an all-loving, affectionate man, not wanting his crew to know you two were fucking seemed a bit ridiculous, considering he had let that nurse give him head in the captain’s chair.

Your heart began to pound and you felt your skin grow hot with anger, you had actually forgotten about that whole thing until just now. You wanted to get back at him, but the eminent danger of your situation seemed to be more pressing, along with the questions that had been lingering in the back of your mind since he had shown you Embria.

“Are we going to save Embria?” you asked, trying to hide the anger that was spilling out of your pores.

“I suppose” he muttered sleepily.

You dug your nails into his hand before you ripped it off you, flinging him backwards like a rag doll as you tore out of the pod, nearly pulling down the fabric door as you ran. You pushed through the fence, half-expecting to hear Khan’s shouts, but it was Collin that you heard call your name. You almost stopped, but the anger that fueled your sprint was not ready to die out, so you ran alongside the mountain, looking for anywhere to go other than the empty plains before you. You heard an odd sound, like a mix between a horn and a whimper coming from above you. You craned your neck to see one of the fuzzy things you had seen earlier, it had long, silver horns and curled forward and stringy, white fur covering its body. It looked like a draclin, an animal from Embria that was often eaten at formal parties, and the sudden possibility of a familiar delicacy made your mouth water as you stared it down.

You skidded to a stop and looked at the ridge carefully, trying to find any way to get up there. You noticed a big boulder that seemed out of place, as if it had been placed against the mountain on purpose. It towered over you as you approached it, it didn’t match in color and when you pressed your fingers against it, they went through it, causing you to jump backwards. You pressed your fingers against it again, only this time they were stopped by the rock. You put your fingers in several different places before finding the same, holographic spot as before, though this time you pressed forward until you heard a click and the rock disintegrated, revealing a small hole big enough for you to crawl through. You gulped, your heart raced and you were about to turn back, until your body betrayed you and you dropped to your knees and began crawling into the hole.

You waited for your eyes to adjust before you began inching your way in; it was pitch black, some liquid dripped onto your shoulder causing you to shiver. Whatever it was, it was freezing. You felt around in front of your fingertips, nearly slamming your head against the top of the tunnel when you heard Collin calling for you.

“____! What the hell are you doing in there?” you heard him call from the tunnel.

“Honestly, I have no idea. I just..” you were cut short by the sudden realization there was no ground beneath your hands.

You shrieked as you toppled head first down a large opening, calling out for Collin as you fell. You couldn’t see anything, just darkness creeping up on you, as you fell deeper and deeper into the abyss. You flailed your arms and legs around, realizing you were in open air you snapped your lower body down so that it flung your right side up just in time to see the ground below you. You bent your knees and braced for impact, hitting the ground hard with your feet, allowing your ankles to roll under you. Your head hit solid ground, and you heard the faint cries from Collin high above you before the world began to fade out into nothingness.


	10. Buried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much sass in this chapter & mini smut.

“Jesus fuck” you muttered as your eyelids fluttered open.

Your head was pounding like someone had smashed you over the back of the head with a boulder, your body felt cold, your shoulders stung and pain shot up your neck as you tried to lift your head. You groaned in defeat and laid your head back down against the chilly floor, opening your eyes only to be blinded by the light shooting through the large hole above you. You blinked, trying to figure out where you were, it looked like you had fallen a hundred feet, the ceiling was made of the black rock that housed the camp, and it was perfectly smooth, hovering over you like a synthetic dome. You heard shouts coming from the hole, pushing yourself up on your elbows only to have your hands slip on ice and cause you to fall back down.

“____, are you okay! I’m coming down there!” you heard Collin shout from above.

“No, it’s a hundred foot drop, you’ll never make it without breaking your legs!” you shouted back, grinding your teeth at the sharp pain that radiated down your spine.

You looked down at your side and realized you were lying on a large frozen body of water. It looked cloudy and thick, the ice was nearly as black as the mountain rock, but you could see something hazy underneath it, small flickering lights danced in a line below. You carefully placed your hands at your sides again, putting minimal weight on them as you pushed yourself up to a sitting position. You looked around you at the empty space you had fallen into, there was nothing but the black rock that sparkled back at you, the only light that came from in was from the hole in the ceiling, but it was enough to make whatever was in the rock and the water shine with great force, illuminating the whole cave. 

“I’m going to go get help! Stay there, don’t move!” Collin shouted.

He was gone before you could shout that you were fine and could get out yourself even though you had no idea how you would even accomplish that. The ice was making its way through your thin dress, causing your ass to go numb and your skin was stinging at the direct contact. You pulled your legs into your chest and planted your feet firmly on the ground before rocking forward to stand up, holding your arms out at your sides for balance. You skidded forward, nearly falling on your face before you regained your balance, standing still for a few moments to catch your breath. You looked around for an end to the ice only to realize you were surrounded by it, no part of the floor was untouched by the frozen water. 

“Good” you muttered to yourself, placing your hand at the back of your head to check for injuries.

Your fingers danced along your tangled hair, feeling a small lump that had formed near the base of your skull. It was already retreating back and you sighed, wishing you could go at least one day without an injury. You shuffled your feet forward slowly, not entirely sure where you were even going considering there seemed to be no way out but up. You looked up at the hole again; the sun was fading downwards, casting a perfect spotlight at the end of the ice. You squinted, noticing a dip in the ice near the wall, as you shuffled closer, a large hole came into view. You shifted your feet so that you half-skated towards the hole, letting the front of your body glide into the wall and press up against it, planting your feet at the edge of the hole in the ice.

“_____, what are you doing down there” Khan’s voice echoed from high above.

“Oh you know, just taking in the sights,” you yelled back while rolling your eyes.

You heard a loud thump and then the word ‘fuck’ bouncing off the walls. You couldn’t help but laugh as you turned your head to look at Khan, whom had landed on his feet only to be tripped up by the ice, as he was now on his ass, gliding in the opposite direction of you. His face was red with rage, he looked like he was about to burst with annoyance, and your laughter was helping fuel the fire.

“You could have warned me that it was all ice!” he yelled, trying to stop himself.

“You could have told me that you were just using me as a distraction until we found other people.” You muttered, turning your attention back towards the ceiling.

“Is that why you ran off? You want me to fuck you in front of everyone? Fine.” Khan growled.

“Are you going to do it while you’re gliding around on your ass?” you shot back. 

Khan growled again, slamming his boots so hard into the ice it cracked under his feet, he shot his body up, ignoring the balance issues he was having and stomped over to you. Your stomach was doing flips and you pressed your body closer to the wall, trying to figure out a way to escape him. You looked down at the hole at your feet, realizing it grew wider as it went down, mimicking a slide on the playground. You felt Khan’s breath in your ear and his cock press against your ass, his hand shot out to your neck, pressing down on it to keep your face pressed against the cool wall. His free hand snaked down your thighs, brushing against the sensitive skin before walking his fingers up to your clit, pinching it roughly. 

“Is that what you want my little slut, you want me to fuck you in front of everyone? Show them that you belong to me and only me?” he whispered, grinding his finger into your swelling bud.

You tried your best to conceal the moan that was begging to be released from your throat until you felt his fingers make their way down your wet folds and dive into your cunt. You gasped and clawed at the wall, grinding your hips into his hands and cursing his name. You heard commotion coming from above you, whispers and hushed conversation made their way into the cave.

“K-khan, stop!” you uttered breathlessly.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” he shouted.

You managed to gather enough strength to press your palms against the wall and push backwards with a jolt, catching him off guard and sending him stumbling backwards. You squeezed your legs shut as his fingers left your insides, half regretting the decision to push him away. You pulled your dress down and saw a rope being lowered from the hole in the ceiling and your cheeks turned a bright red at the thought of everyone who just saw and heard what Khan was doing to you.

“I am not your whore. If you wanted one of those you should have kept that nurse that seemed to love gargling your cock so much!” you shouted as you spun yourself to face him, forgetting that you were on slippery ice.

You flailed your arms as you lost your balance, toppling sideways as your nails scraped against the wall, trying desperately to find a grip. Your heels teetered on the edge between the ice and the gap; you sucked your breath in and pushed your chest up trying to balance the awkward stance your body was doing. Khan looked frozen, he was in the midst of standing up, crouched on his knees with his hands on the ice, all of his focus seemed to be on you. You stood steadily for a few moments before exhaling, lifting your foot up to slide forward, until the crackling of ice caught you off guard.

The thin break in the ice that Khan had caused earlier suddenly shifted, racing in a jagged pattern towards you. You stared, horrified and unable to move, watching it bolt out at you, reaching your heel and breaking off a piece of the ice that held you up. You waived your arms and tried to step forward, but you were too late and tiny ledge slipped down into the gap, pulling your legs with it. You yelped and pushed the balls of your feet into the walls of the tunnel to no avail; it was as slick as butter with no dents or creases to catch yourself on. You felt Khan’s hands grip your forearms as he lay on his belly, staring at you from atop the hole. You bit your bottom lip and looked up at his face, he was breathing heavy as he lifted you up towards him.

“You’re not allowed to go anywhere by yourself anymore” Khan grumbled.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t try and fuck me in front of people!” you shouted.

“Did you not run from me because I refused to acknowledge you?” he snarled, tightening his grip on your arms.

“I ran because you’re an ass!” you spat.

“Uh maybe you want to have this conversation at a different time” you heard Collin’s skeptic voice filter in. 

You both glared up at unison then back at each other as your upper body made its way out from the tunnel. You wriggled from Khan’s grasp so you could place your forearms on the ice, holding your weight up while Khan scooted sat up on his knees. He bent forward cautiously, placing his large hands around your waist and pulled you upwards. You wrapped your arms around his neck and turned your head to the side, looking back down at the tunnel. You saw what looked like a torch light flicker beneath you before it disappeared into the darkness. You craned your head back trying to find it again, pulling Khan forward slightly, causing him to squeeze your middle.

“___, what the hell are you doing?” he asked.

“I saw something..” you trailed off, as the light flickered again then snuffed itself out.

You peered forward again, just in time to hear Khan yelp as he lost his balance and sent you both tumbling forward into the darkness, tangled in each other’s arms. You didn’t have much time to adjust yourselves as you fell, but the landing was much softer than the ice. You both landed on your sides, his arms wrapped around your waist, sending shooting pain up your side from his fingers digging into your bones. You heard a muffled groan from him as your eyes shot open, vines and moss tangled themselves around your bodies, small lights flickered around you on large torches.

“How the fuck did you fall down a hole, twice” Khan groaned.

You rolled over on your belly and pushed yourself up on your knees, pausing as your mouth fell open at the view. Two large, moss covered statues of women in flowing gowns pouring water from large vases stood at the entrance to a grand, abandoned city. Vines and greenery had grown over nearly everything, a cobblestone path led between the statues, winding and weaving through old, stone houses crumbling over themselves, as your eyes scanned further you could see a huge pyramid towering over the city. Khan was lying still next to you, his eyes were shut but his breathing was steady and even, like had fallen asleep.

“Khan” you whispered, shaking his shoulder.

“I’m debating on if I want to kill you or not” he growled.

You shushed him and gave him a hard smack on his ass, causing him to shoot upright and knock you over on your back. He growled at you before he bit down on your bottom lip, his fingers gripped around your wrists hard enough to leave bruises. You squirmed under him, wrapping your leg around his waist and pushed him off you, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

“Look!” you hissed, pointing in front of him.

Khan followed your finger, rising to his knees to take in the sight before him. His eyes went wide at the view; the only sound heard was the faint shouts of Collin, but they were muffled by the distance between you. Khan rose to his feet, offering you his hand as his eyes roamed the city before him. You allowed him to pull you up to your feet, then bent down to yank the vines from your legs and boots before stepping out of the pile of plants you had landed on. You walked towards the entrance of the city, stopping in front of the statue to run your finger along the old stone, it felt rigid and bumpy, disintegrating away with time. You looked up into the face of the statue, she had blank eyes and a pointed nose, carved hair down to her back and a sweet smile. You felt a strange sense of familiarity as you stared into the statue, you felt like you had seen this image before. You cocked your head to the side as Khan passed you, running his hand along the small of your back before he made his way halfway down the stone path and looked upwards at the pyramid in the back of the city.

“What do you think is in there?” he asked amused.

You shrugged your shoulders and made your way towards him, looking around you in awe. The buildings looked like they had been underground for decades, the moss grew over most of everything, giving life to plants and small birds that chirped territorially as you walked by their nests. Each building had the same rectangular shape, but each one had a pattern drawn in deep in the stone, individual swirls and marks cascaded up the sides, outlining the small homes with personal art. Your eyes scanned the houses as they began to get bigger the closer you got to the city, the single story buildings began turning into multiple story mansions, with more elegant designs outlining their brick.

You both walked silently along the forgotten city until you came to the center, there was a large dip in the ground where the bricks became intertwined with the earth, and a small ring of dusty black marble circled the bottom with a cracked marble top over it. You looked over your shoulder at the sound of rustling, ready to pounce on whatever was following you when your cheek came in direct contact with Khan’s shoulder blade. You winced at the impact, glaring daggers into the back of Khan’s neck.

“What does that look like to you?” Khan asked grabbing your wrist and pulling you beside him.

You peered into the divot, looking at the small pedestal he was pointing at. Your heart felt like it dropped into your ribcage, bouncing against the bones as your stomach began to churn, leaving an acidic burn rummaging through your veins. 

“It’s the same as Embria’s old town center. Where the stone used to sit before Sargon..” you whispered.

“What did you end up doing with the book?” Khan asked facing you.

“FUCK. I left it at the fucking tree after you and your fucking dick fucked me, fuck fuck FUCK” you screamed.

“Quiet the mouth you have on you.” Khan said raising his eyebrow.

“Don’t do that shit right now” you said balling your fists and glaring at him.

“Stop overreacting, we can send a party to go find it.” Khan said waving his hand at you.

“And how exactly are we supposed to communicate with anyone down here in this ancient dome?” you asked. 

“Did you even look where we fell from? I can throw your scrawny ass back up through that hole you dragged us down” Khan said grabbing your wrists and pulling your body into him.

Before you could protest his actions his tongue made its way into your mouth, though his initial capture of your lips was forceful, his tongue was gentle as it lapped over your teeth and cheeks, almost methodically. You closed your eyes and sank into the feeling, wrapping your arms around him and feeling the muscles of his back flex at your touch. He broke the kiss, giving you a half-hearted smile before turning his attention ahead of him.

“Why do you do that?” you asked.

“Because you belong to me” he said nonchalantly.

He freed himself from your grip and walked over to the very edge of the dipped in cobblestone, peering at it with a furrowed brow. You threw your hands up in the air at his vapid explanation, turning towards the house nearest you, noticing strange markings on top of the doorway. You nearly sprinted to the house, stopping so abruptly you had to brace yourself on the door frame so you wouldn’t crash into it. You rose on your tiptoes and used your fingertips to trace the old scrawl.

“Oh my god..” you whispered.

“What?” Khan called. 

“This is ancient Embrian.” you replied not taking your eyes off the markings.

“I thought you couldn’t read that” Khan said dryly. 

“I can’t read it, but I know what the writing looks like. All of this is so strange, but I feel like I’ve seen this before. I know I’ve seen the statues somewhere.” You said.

“I guarantee anything that will help us will be in that tomb” Khan called to you.

You sighed, your stomach still felt like it was about to explode like a volcano, every nerve in your body was stiff and on edge. You turned to face Khan, he looked excited, mischievous, like he was getting riled up at the mystery before him. You wished you felt the same way, but the only thing you could feel was the fire that seemed to be burning inside you, it made you feel uneasy and nervous. Khan seemed to read you like a book, motioning you forward with an almost apologetic tone, grabbing your hand as you made your shuffled to him, pulling you further into the city towards the now ominous looking pyramid ahead.


	11. Eerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot-then smut- then plot again.
> 
> ..yup

“Fucking vines” Khan muttered as he pulled his knee to his chest, yanking the clinging greenery off his boot.

If you had been in a better mood you would have rolled your eyes at him, but you had an uneasy feeling about being here. It had taken you nearly half an hour to trudge through the abandoned city; it brought back images of Embria. Some came back crystal clear while others showed up in broken pieces, and some just showed up as tunnel vision, obscuring the scene into shapes and shadows. Your brain had felt disconnected, but since Khan had taken over you kept having dream-like memories flicker and snap at various times. 

You looked up just in time to smack straight into the pyramid wall, you groaned and fell backwards gripping at your face. Tears sprang from your eyes as you held your nose, pinching it and praying no blood would trickle down and burn your skin. Khan stared at you as if you had two heads, he looked like he wanted to laugh and slap you at the same time. You glanced up at the pyramid in front of you; it rose with high, tan stone like stairs, nearly thirty stories high. Vine and moss had grown over the majority of it, various flowers were scattered along the edges, somehow managing to thrive in a dark globe. The bottom stones were cracked and broken, and as your eyes scanned the bottom row you realized there was no door. 

“Are you alright?” Khan asked.

“Peachy” you replied, rising to your feet and sniffing.

“You’ve been very clumsy lately, what’s wrong with you?” he asked pulling you towards him.

His hair tickled your forehead; you avoided his eyes, choosing to stare at the towering pyramid in front of you. He clenched onto your arm harder, shaking you slightly, but you refused to look him in the eye. You wanted to explain what was going on with you, but honestly you had no idea what it was happening. On top of him playing hot and cold like an over-egotistical frat boy, he seemed more annoyed by your presence rather than intrigued.

“Is it because I let you fuck me?” you asked suddenly snapping your attention to him.  
He looked baffled at your statement, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly. His eyes roamed over your features, stopping to linger on your lips before making their way back up. You waited for an answer but received nothing but a blank stare. Exasperated, you yanked your arm from his grip and stomped towards the center of the pyramid. You ran your fingers over the stone, feeling part of the rock loosen under your touch. You pressed it inwards and a row of stone disappeared began to rumble and sink to the floor. Khan grabbed you by your middle, pulling you backwards as the stones descended into steps leading up to the middle of the pyramid, where one of the rocks moved to the side revealing a square archway. You wrestled out of his grip and made your way towards the steep stairs, with Khan closely behind. 

By the time you got halfway up them you were panting, the pyramid seemed so much higher now that you were scaling it. The air was getting thick and humid, the back of your neck was slick with sweat, your super-human legs were suddenly feeling very weak. Khan had remained silent, climbing behind you and he seemed to be having no trouble at all. Your legs began to wobble and you fell forward, reaching with your hands to stop yourself from going head first into the stone.

“Are you okay?” he asked placing his hand on your waist and pulling you upward.

Your ears began ringing and the ground shifted, your head felt like it was spinning a million miles per minute. The ringing got louder, it sent static waves through your skull, you brought your hands to your ears to try and drown out the sound. You clenched your eyes shut as you fell to your knees, tucking your chin into your chest. It was as if someone was clenching your insides, your stomach burned and your chest felt caved in, you knew Khan was speaking but it just sounded like a soft hum.

The world started to fade away as spots of color appeared in front of your eyes. The rush of air to your face is what kept you conscious, Khan had picked you up and was running up the steps towards the opening. The higher you got the worse you were beginning to feel, you wanted to scream at Khan to throw you down but you had no voice. The ringing in your ears was now replaced with a high-pitched scream so loud you feared your eardrums would burst.

You felt Khan’s body jolt for a second and you felt his chest vibrate, but he continued onward. You felt him sink to the ground as the ringing faded out, your body was numb and stiff at first, but it began to soften, your muscles released their tension slowly. You focused on the sound of you breathing as you lay against his shoulder, he had his arms wrapped around your protectively but he seemed like he was gritting his teeth. The fogginess that had wrapped around your head cleared and your eyes adjusted to the altered light, you were inside the pyramid now, you could make out the outline of a few unlit torches on the wall through the darkness.

You crinkled your nose; you smelled blood and some sort of familiar scent you couldn’t place. You looked down at the stone floor and saw dark liquid racing down the cracks in the brick. You gasped and pulled yourself out of Khan’s lap, you had remembered where that scent came from. Khan’s skin was beginning to become tight against his bone, you could tell he was fighting it but even a super human couldn’t survive long with the poison coursing through his veins. 

“I need to get that out of your system” you said running your hand up his leg.

He had a small cut on his upper thigh, it wasn’t deep and his blood had begun clotting already, but you could see the skin around it looked so tight it might snap off completely.

“I’m alright” he huffed, sitting back on his rear. “My body will get rid of it in a few minutes” 

“No, it won’t. I’ve seen this before, your body defiantly stalled it, and usually people die within two minutes. This poison is lethal to any one” you said biting your bottom lip. “Except me” 

Before he could protest you pushed him flat on his back, bracing your hands on his knees so that he couldn’t move his legs. He snarled at you, but it was a weakened one. You bent your head down, catching your fang on the hole in his pants and pulled it open more, then placed your lips against the cut. You tasted the poison instantly, it was like oil mixed with vinegar, it smelled just as foul but you worked quickly, lapping your tongue over the cut every couple of moments to ease the ache. He tried not to move, but even for someone as strong as Khan, you knew the pain was excruciating. You put both your hands on either side of his wound, pressing down on his leg tenderly to help the flow retreat into your mouth.

After a few minutes your mouth was full of his blood and poison, you removed yourself from his leg and leaned as far away from him as you could, spitting the foul mixture onto the floor. Your mouth was on fire but you went back to your work quickly, and after a few more sucks his blood tasted clean. You spit again, grabbing your throat with your hands and willed yourself not to vomit. Khan sat up, slightly dazed but his skin was returning to normal.

“What was that?” he asked rubbing his hand over his already healing cut.

“We called it the substrictus vine on Embria, I’ve never seen it on another planet before.” You said, spitting again. “It causes the skin to contract so violently it snaps bones and bursts organs almost instantly.”

“How do you know you are immune?” he asked rubbing his leg.

You shot him a sideways glance, not positive he could see it in the dark. You saw his head move forward in a slight nod, understanding your silent answer. You pulled yourself onto your knees and headed towards the long torch hanging on the wall, you snapped your fingers over it and fire sprung up from its withered wick, giving a yellow glow to the surrounding space. You grabbed the torch from the wall and lit the one on the opposite wall, and brought it to Khan.

“That’s a neat trick” he said grabbing the torch.

You shrugged and looked around you, the fire dimly lit the room but you could see that it had been untouched for god knows how long. There were spider webs in the corner of the wall, a cracked, stone bench sat in the middle of the room covered in dust, a few broken vases and bowls lay scattered next to it. You peered at the bench, noticing it scratch marks underneath the bottom. You kicked at it, causing dust to fly up into your eyes. You coughed and waved your hand in front of your, stumbling back and knocking into the brick wall.

“What is with you lately? Were you always this clumsy?” Khan asked walking towards you.

You were about to answer when his lips crashed against yours, his hips began grinding into you. Specs of dust and crumpled stone fell from the wall behind you as Khan pressed your body against it. You attempted to protest but as soon as your lips parted his tongue made its way inside, lapping at your teeth. You gasped as you felt his rock hard erection bump into your belly, Khan’s torch was up by your head and yours was near your hip, causing the fire to illuminate only the two of you. You felt his smooth hand make its way into your hair, pulling your head to the side to expose your neck. 

“God damn it Kh-“ you were cut short by his mouth assaulting the tender area under your jawbone.

Your anger subsided as your arousal took over, you dropped your torch and your hand shot down to his pants. You scratched at the zipper down while he laughed into your throat, kicking the flickering torch away from your feet. He grinded into you faster, making it hard for you to access his zipper. 

“So eager..” he murmured before biting down on the junction between your neck and shoulder.

Your knees buckled under the pressure of his teeth, you felt your clit swelling and you couldn’t take it any longer. You pushed him back, ripping his pants down and grabbing onto his thick cock as it sprang free from its confines. He smirked as he watched your hands rub it up and down, lolling his head back and rocking his hips into your hands. He threw his torch to the side and hiked up your dress, moaning at the side of your exposed flesh.

“Mm, I forgot about that” he said rubbing his hands between your thighs. “Turn around.”

You yelped at the feeling of his cold hands, enticing your excitement between your legs as you turned and placed your hands on the wall. He kicked your legs apart and pulled your dress up so the fabric rested on your ass. You wiggled against his cock as he lined up with your slick entrance, not even bothering to warm you up. With one swift motion he buried himself to the hilt inside you, and placed one hand around your waist while the other matched yours on the wall.

You moaned as he began to thrust into you, rocking up on your toes to allow him better access. He thrust upward, hitting your most sensitive areas, causing you to produce muffled cries. You arched your back and scraped at the wall with your nails, his mouth found its way to your jaw, nipping and biting at the skin. Hearing him pant in your ear made you soar into your orgasm, your leg muscles tensed as your cunt pulsated around his throbbing cock. You moaned loudly, his hand dipped between your legs from your waist, rubbing your clit in tiny circles. You bucked and cried out his name while he rode you into your second orgasm instantaneously, you felt your endorphins rushing through your body, exploding like dynamite. 

“That’s right girl, fucking _scream_ my name.” he hissed

You repeated his name over and over as he pounded relentlessly into you, waves of rapture rolling through your nerves, sending you over the edge for a third time as he hit your sensitive bundle. Your pussy tightened around him once again, effervescently milking his cock while he burst inside you, filling you up with his hot seed. He laid his head on your shoulder, rotating his hips as he came. You both were panting, but the cold air of the room kept your bodies from overheating. As you let your body rest against the stone he pulled out, giving your ass a light pat before zipping up his pants. You wiggled your dress down your body and bent down to get your torch. They had both gone out, but you fixed that with the snap of your fingers and held it up to illuminate his face.

“Where did that come from?” you asked, still feeling damp between your legs.

“Your lips were on my thigh, what did you expect?” he asked smugly. 

“I was saving your life you fuckass” you hissed. “Now what the hell are we doing in here? It’s an empty room, this was pointless” you said sighing.  
“I wouldn’t say _pointless_.”

“What is wrong with you? You’re a complete ass to me in front of your crew and then you turn around fuck me in a god damn _tomb_. Do you have mommy issues or something!?” You yelled.

“What do you want? You’re clearly attracted to me and I clearly enjoy having sex with you, do you honestly expect me to shower you with love and attention? I have more important things to deal with right now.” he boomed, clearly getting annoyed.

“I never said anything about love, _captain_ ” you said with a sneer.

“Shut the fuck up” Khan snapped turning his torch towards the broken bench.

You watched him as he knelt down; inspecting the bottom like you had tried to do earlier. He pushed it forward with his large hand, prompting an eerie rumble to come from the wall on the opposite side of the room. You both watched it sink back into the floor, crumbles of rock and dust fell down the entrance, giving the hallway an eerie haze. You gulped, suddenly feeling woozy at the sight. Khan began walking towards the now opened door, snapping his hand at you to follow him.

“I am not a dog.” you muttered, catching up to him.

He said nothing; his face was stern and determined again. Whatever he was feeling, it radiated into you, you felt stronger, protected with him, though there wasn’t much that could kill you to begin with. Something about this planet seemed to irk him, like he was keeping a secret from you. There would be no other reason for him to be the one to try and save you from the original hole you fell down, and he had given no indication that he wanted to try and get back up to the rest of the crew. You looked around you at the dark hallway, an eerie feeling still looming over you as you made your way deeper into the pyramid.


End file.
